


Oops!

by NatRomanoff_34



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #MadMomma, #StevexNatasha, #Stubborn, #WidowSolider, #badassNatasha, #dumbasses, #love, #retired, #steve is an idiot, #steveisblonde, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanoff_34/pseuds/NatRomanoff_34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Nat wants to have something Barton has..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Marvel although I wish I owned a share. None of the characters are mine and I just thought it would be a silly twist and take on a movie that I also don't own called the Switch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Marvel although I wish I owned a share. None of the characters are mine and I just thought it would be a silly twist and take on a movie that I also don't own called the Switch.

New York City had never felt so empty at least to Natasha Romanov as she made her way through the day. The missions were all the same, rescue or recover and occasionally both. At least now after years of living alone she was able to trust and form friendships. Some of those extending into a chaotic form of family,especially when it did always feel like one when Tony Stark started acting like a five year old on occasion.

 

Clint Barton, Hawkeyes, her closest and dearest friend, at least until she made new ones, had left the agency to enjoy his farm life with a family he adored. The red head could feel a bubble of jealousy forming within her as she sighed at the longing of something she didn't have. She never exactly thought about doing anything about it not until recently. It was initially due to an accident out on the field a year or two ago which forced one of the newest Avengers Wanda Maximoff to use her healing powers to save her from a painful near death experience and sure enough all the damage Red Room had done to her body gone leaving the red head with a dull aching need.

The prospect of having children grew more and more tangible each day in her head and the thought of having a baby without love seemed to dim her hopes. Her longing for one man in particular going unnoticed for years and it only made matters worse.  
••••

"Natasha, have you considered getting a donor?" Pepper asked over her steaming hot mug of coffee after hearing her friend talk about how she wanted a family of her own for the fifteenth time after asking how work was. Baby on the brain, the world's most dangerous assassin wanted a life of her own.

"I don't it just sounds weird." The red head offered with a sigh. "I want someone I know. Someone who might have an interest in it. I don't know.. I want to give this child a chance at a normal life."

"Something you never had the chance to.." Pepper said understanding. It suddenly made so much sense to her as she looked at the other woman who clutched her cup of coffee her hair a mess as she sipped.

"I can ask someone I know.. Maybe they'd want to you know.."

"Wouldn't it make whatever you have awkward?" Pepper countered softly causing the assassin to pause and actually weight her options.

"Oh god your right. Could you imagine the expression Rogers or Banner would have if I asked them? They might pale and pass out. Image Steve fumbling over words and just ditching the idea completely." She offered with a heavy sigh. Her sights had been set on him for years but he always seems so preoccupied with other things to ever notice her. "And I don't know going to a sperm bank just seems dumb. Risky even. What if the information they have on the guy says he's some sort of genius and it turns out he's a bottom feeder or worse it's Tony! You know how he loves his bits and parts a little too much." Natasha countered quickly only making Pepper laugh and nearly choke on her coffee.

"You think about it and maybe you find out a little later down the line.. You can put out an ad."

"Oh yeah.. I can see Stark shifting it to Tinder because he's an ass." Natasha said rolling her eyes.

•••  
"I'm going to tell her." Steve began after repeatedly abusing the one punching bag in the Avenger Tower Tony rolling his eyes as he held it still.

"You sure you wanna do that, Cap? Nat's a bit of a nuclear meltdown waiting to happen." Stark offered using his version of wisdom to steer the blonde into safe boundaries. It would have been the end of the story but the fact he played devils advocate most times began to shine. "Besides aren't you friend zoned?" He added causing Steve to swing a harder punch at the bag causing the unarmored man to groan.

"I think it's good we are friends. Means we like each other."

"Does she discuss girly cycles and other men?"

"Occasionally, but isn't that what friends do?" Steve said deflating just a bit. A frown on his features. "I am friend zoned aren't I?" He added causing his shoulders to slump. "I had planned dinner with her tonight.. It was going to be nice."

"You don't know unless you try I guess.." Tony said with a shrug as he released the bag to rub his gut. "Dammit Cap I think you bruised my stomach."  
•••

The evening had arrived and the crimson haired assassin got ready to head out for dinner. She wore a simple black sailor style dress with a pair of simple black heels. Her hair was done in a simple throwback to the war era in victory curls as she exited her apartment building to be greeted by a dashing gentleman. "Hello Soldier." She teased as she smiled at Steve pressing a kiss to his cheek. "What do you got back there?"  
Steve looked awestruck when she emerged from the doors of her building and suddenly forgot he had flowers for her behind his back. The tiger lilies met their new owner with a beautifully fragrant scent as he handed them over to her. "I just thought they would be nice.." He offered.

"Their beautiful.." Natasha added as she took his hand a habit that had formed years ago as they walked to their favorite Italian restaurant. They gave the appearance of a couple in love but never exactly crossed that line.

Dinner started out like every other one they had in the past. Talk about work, missions that were pending, team trainings that should be done, ways to distract Stark, ways to keep Thor focused, and the non-existence of their love lives.

"I am having a baby." Natasha blurted out after Steve rolled his eyes at the mention of Liz from the Accounting Office.

Steve choked on his glass of wine. It wasn't something to get him drunk because he couldn't it just tasted better and looked good to have during a meal. "Your pregnant?!" He said sounding slightly shocked.

"No.. But I will be. When I find the right guy to get to fertilize my egg." She corrected the hope shining in her eyes making her look more like the woman he envisioned spending his life with.

"Your going to one of those.. Those bank things?" He asked curious.

"Nope. Too risky. I think I'll try my luck with my own judgement." She offered with a grin. "Don't look too excited Rogers. I'm not asking you to do it." She added thinking he was worried about having to.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean? You want to?" She asked curious and yet neither of them crossed that line.   
"Wouldn't it be weird? Me carrying your baby?" She asked tilting her head to the side.  
Not one word was said. The remainder of the evening falls into an odd silence making the red head believe he disapproved of her decision and considers it stupid. Natasha considers her options and once again doubts and could careless about his thoughts about her having her child as she leaves him to stew in his train of thought.

\---- Four Weeks Later----  
After his usual morning run Steve makes his way to collect the mail from his box before heading back up to his quarters an envelope addressed to him with a familiar neat handwriting gracing the front. Carefully opening the envelope a pile of confetti falling from it littering the ground. Pulling the card out he gaped at it before raising a hand to drag down his face.

[i] You are invited to Ms. Natasha Romanov's insemination party.[/i]

"Fuck me.." Steve swears out loud startling himself in the process. Uncertain as to why he felt betrayed by the fact she was just going to let some stranger fill her with his spunk and have God only knew what kind of baby as a result of it.

••••  
The man Natasha had chosen as the sperm donor was handsome and charming (and married) professor at NYU, Roland Winston. He didn't appear to be some sort of Hydra operative or shady individual. Making it a whole lot more difficult for Steve to disapprove of the man.

The party wasn't something the red head herself would plan it seemed to scream Pepper Potts, especially since she was far more the type to have all the bells and whistles. The fellow SHIELD Agents and Avengers alike were enjoying the party as it doubled as not only Romanov's insemination but also her departure from being a Field Agent. The red head stuck in the corner of her quarters as everyone elected to get inebriated (thanks to Thor) or wired (Agent Maria Hill) for the whole event.

It takes a majority of the evening for the red head to reach Steve, red locks loosely curled and long hanging over her shoulders as she wears a cocktail dress and what appears to be a Lilly tiara on her head. "Hey you.." She offered with a genuine and sincere smile. "I'm really glad you came.."

"Nice party." Steve adds just a little too quickly as he shifts the topic. He grills her about the man who was going to give her the building blocks of life. "Do you even know who this guy is?" He asks wanting her to doubt the man and get over the idea in her head that it would be weird to have him.

"He's a nice guy. Pepper ran everything through Jarvis and through the credit bureaus. Maria also ran an extensive background check. He's a nice guy.. The real deal." She offered looking at him. "I know your concerned. I know you worry but I'm a big girl Rogers and I can handle myself. Have a good time yeah."

Steve silently cursed himself as he watched her go. Some dark haired man had offered to make him a drink. "I normally don't." He began and then the devil reared its head. 

"Hi, I'm Rolland. You must be Nat's friend um... Clint.. No wait Steve!" He said as he began to talk up a storm and suddenly a drink didn't seem all that bad to the super solider. Thor made his way over appearing far more out of place in his Asgardian robes. It was enough to get Rolland away as Maria (who now seemed far more drunk) summoned him to get the offering of his seed.  
Thor sighed as he watched the dark haired man fade away. "Lady Natasha should have considered an offering of one her comrades at arms." He said before turning his focus back to the Captain he had his hand gripping his shoulder. "Here, this shall loosen you up. We are not to mourn the loss of Romanov's desire is to become a mother." He added giving Steve the bottle of Asgardian Liquor.  
"I don't get drunk.." Steve said raising it to his lips taking a small sip. Then the sight of Maria and Pepper making fools of themselves trying to get Rolland to the privacy of the master bathroom to produce his sample annoyed him causing him to tilt the drink back. Several large gulps later he relinquished the flask and picked up the beer he now seemed fascinated in. The world seemed off and he felt a little more at ease.

The evening dragged on and near the end when Maria made a sad speech about losing one of her best to greater things Steve pardoned himself to the bathroom. He found Romanov in her room staring out the window looking depressed. "Natasha?"

"Should I just wait?" Natasha asked her expression revealing the emotion she kept hidden under the facade of sheer control. "I don't want to do something and find out I ruined a chance at something more because I was impatient."

"Natasha.." Steve said with a heavy sigh taking his seat beside her on her bed. A heavy arm wrapped around her as he gave the feared Black Widow a hug. "You are going to be great. Who else could be a better parent?" He offered causing her to lean against him.

"So it isn't a stupid idea then.."

"Nope the best one you've had since we glued Stark to the office chair."

Natasha smiled at him brightly. With that she pressed another kiss to his cheek and got up. "I needed that. I'll go enjoy the rest of that party.." She offered brightly once again schooling her expression to reveal nothing besides the possible joy of having something to call her own.

Again Steve sighed, already he accepted his place and knew that now he was forever stuck in the friend zone. He got up and tried to find a free bathroom. Pleased to find at least Natasha's private one was available he slipped in and used the facilities. A plastic cup sat on a candle warmer. The name on the label making him do something stupid.

The Asgardian liquor pumped through his system as he grabbed the container. "I'm mister perfect.. I'm having a baby with Nat. She hates being called Nat by people she doesn't really know.." He mumbled as he tilted the cup in the sink. He pulled it back before anything spilled and continued playing the dangerous game until a loud knock caused him to spill the cup causing the contents to go down the drain.

"Hello someone in there?" Asked a female voice he couldn't recognize.

His brain faltering as he used something he had heard Tony use in the past tumbled out of his mouth. "Yeah.. I'm a little busy." He offered as if laboring to use the toilet sure enough it got the response he needed as he panicked. Natasha was going to kill him! His drunken mind wasn't working as well as it should and the normal guy's out behavior was lost as he looked at the now empty clean cup. It took several seconds for the idea to form in his mind as he looked at himself in the mirror. The plan solidified in his mind as he scavenged the area and his wallet for something to put him in the mood.

Twenty minutes, two magazines, and the discovery of Natasha's picture, later a new fresh sample sat on the warmer. He stumbled out after flushing several times to make it seem as if he might have gotten ill.  
•••••

At Avengers Tower, Steve, Thor, Clint and Tony realized what it was like to suffer from the worst case of hangover ever known to man. They were all unable recall much of last night let alone anything that happened after the introduction to Randall, no was it Rolland, last night.

Things continue as usual Sam trying to cheer up Steve with some combat drills as Natasha prepares to leave for a more domestic life style.  
•••

Dinner had become a thing of theirs and after a month apart their scheduled finally aligned and Natasha met Steve at a cozy little Chinese food place. "So.. How's life?" She asked sounding as normal as possible.

"Eh.. Just got back from Amsterdam. Found a HYDRA cell. Got back this morning actually. But I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I'm pregnant!!" Natasha says jumping from her seat throwing herself at him in a hug. Most of her quick movements resulted in people getting seriously injured or killed, but this one was just an expression of joy.

It left Steve side tracked since he never did get a chance to tell her what he felt since she instantly cut him off as she talked about her goals and how she wanted him to know her baby. How he needed to be a part of her life.

Just like every one of their evenings this one no different from the rest as he walked her back to her place his hand in her's. "I'm happy for you." His hand left her own to touch her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his touch yet he didn't make a move, another missed opportunity as he once again let her slip through his fingers. She pecked his cheek goodnight and closed the door behind her. It was the last time he saw her and the regret weighed heavy on her conscience as he was summoned onto yet another assignment and she felt New York City would be a bit too much for a baby.


	2. Chapter 2: Miss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: same as before I own nothing. Just had the idea and ran with it.

It had been weeks since Natasha Romanov mysteriously vanished off the face of the earth. When Natasha left to God only knew where to have her baby he knew she would contact him. They shared letters, emails, and phone calls over the period duration of her pregnancy. Steve was the first to hear the discovery that she was going to have a son.

"Steve.. if you were ever going to have kids what would you name them?" One conversation went as she ate a pint of ice cream on webcam. The blonde blinked at her for a moment before rubbing the back of his head. 

"I always wanted to honor my best friend." Steve offered sheepishly. "I wouldn't name the kid Bucky though." He added quickly as he returned to folding his laundry it was one of the mundane things he would do with her and despite the difference in time it just seemed like it was still something they could use to converse over. 

"It was James wasn't it?" Natasha muttered with a spoonful in her mouth. She was very pregnant looking on the screen now. "It's a really great name. Do you mind if I use it?" She asked softly setting the spoon down.

Steve agreed since she didn't know what to call her son, she named him James after his old pre-war buddy James "Bucky" Barnes. It was a nice thought actually since he did find that if he ever did have kids he might have opted for the same name himself. 

The calls and messages grew less over time. Steve finally discovering where his favorite red haired assassin had vanished and melted into the wood work. Who would have known she went off into the middle of nowhere and lived a few miles from Clint? He really should have known. Barton was like the brother she never had. The fact that Clint and Laura had kids might be able to help her out.

Over the seven long years since Natasha left the tower, left SHIELD, left New York, and ultimately left Steve to his own devices he had fallen into a routine. A dull routine that had left Tony and Sam sort of worried for him. Hours of keeping himself fit, filling the empty hours with missions, and several failed (horribly failed) blind dates. 

It was one Sunday evening after some blotched date, he didn't understand why the guys worried so damn much about it, when he got home slipped off his shoes and heard the phone ring in his pocket. The ringtone filled the air causing him to actually smile as he fumbled trying to locate it in one of the pockets.

"Hello," Steve answered trying to sound as if he wasn't expecting it to be her and keep his cool.

"Hey Solider.." The sweet familiar purr of the former Assassin filled his ear. "How was date night with Stacy?" She asked, it seemed as if she had gotten wind of his activities despite not being in the area. "Your going to settle down soon Rogers.. Don't let your next best gal slip through your fingers." She added after he shared what a disaster the date was and that the woman had even brought along a puppet which made her laugh a little to loudly.

"So.. How is James?" He asked switching the subject wanting to know a bit about her life and it's new focus.

"He's good. He wants to move says the country is boring. He's right. I miss the city. Miss the lights and sounds. You. The fact we had a routine every Saturday. Remember movie night?" She asked sounding a little distant.

"You still haven't caught me up... You know the next Star Wars movie comes out Christmas.." He teased, he thought to her it would be considered flirting.

"Hey.. I heard that the floor below you just rented out. Any clues as to who it is?" She asked nonchalantly.

"No one has said a word.."

"What are your plans for next weekend?"

"The same old thing. Run, box, team building, and maybe draw something."

"Doesn't sound too busy." Natasha added slowly feeling unable to control her excitement. "So.. Can you help unload the truck when we get there Friday night?"

"What?" Steve sounded stunned. "Your coming back?" It seemed more as confirmation than anything. "You'll be bringing James along too then, right?"  
"Moving. Yes. Yes, he has to meet his uncle Steve." The red head smiled as she heard the excitement in his voice wondering if that would be what he needed to tell her something.  
"I should get him a gift.." Steve said before pausing. "Nat, what does he like? I'm sure Tony can point me in the right direction of current video games."  
"Paper, color pencils, paint... And charcoal." Natasha said with a sigh as she looked at the latest drawing her son had made. "He's fond of canvas too." She offered sincerely causing the man on the other end to be sort of shocked.  
"Okay.. I'm sure I will have a chance to go to the shop before then." He offered. "Did you want to get dinner?" He added curious.

"Shawarma?"

"Would it be anything else?" He teased.

It made her smile brightly. "Good.. See you Friday Rogers.."

••••  
The sound of his happiness on the other end of the phone line as she hung up her phone made her feel happy. Natasha almost wanted to skip from her room but knew how to contain the excitement suddenly bubbling within her. The fact James was sitting on the floor in the living room drawing a figure was enough to keep him distracted by his mother's elated behavior.

The packing was a pain over the next few weeks and the pair had managed to gather every item and pack it in either the uHaul or the car. Uncle Clint and the kids had seemed pretty convincing when it came to Laura that they all needed to move as a family unit to aid in the transition process for Natasha and James. It had been years since the archer had requested a favor of sorts. Laura sighed in defeat as moving day approached. All five Barton's and the pair of Romanov's were on their way to the big Apple.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer is the same as Ch 1
> 
> I love comments and feedback :)

The drive back was filled with questions and comments about the odd behavior directed to the redheaded woman beside him. "Mom.. I'm going to meet the rest of the family?" James asked actually closing the book now sitting in his lap.

"Yes.. why what's wrong?" Natasha asked quickly looking at her sidekick. 

"Will I get to see my dad?" He asked he knew it was a taboo question but so was asking about moving to the city the first five hundred times. If that finally worked certainly the question about his father might one day be solved as well.

"Umm.. can we pin that one for later? I really want going back to not be a awkward. Remember Steve? I've told you all about him." She quickly recovered.

"The capcicle? Duh.. mom you only talk about Captain America all the time." James said with a hint of a smirk that was reminiscent to his mother's when she knew something.

"Anyway.. I don't always talk about him." She countered before mentally checking how many times she might have mentioned Steve in the past week, which were endless. "He is going to be ever the gentleman and take us for dinner. Something I want you to learn for when your older. Don't listen to Uncle Tony at all.. he's trouble." She warned.

•••••••••••••

The rest of the week flew bye and the Super Solider who normally dreaded the weekend was suddenly excited and motivated for it. _His_ Natasha was coming home which meant one of two things she missed him. It that were the case he had a lot of making up for lost time to do. The fact that he did seem to dread the distance that had been between them since she moved to no man's land country to the small town where Clint Barton lived. Or... She really just missed the activity of the city.

Either way the answers made him flush out of embarrassment and the other out of naivety.  
The Friday they chose to come back was filled with rain. Heavy wet (was there any other?) rain. The moving van arrived and Steve was down below accompanied by the rest of the team against his silent protests. He wasn't the type to say no even if he wanted to and this moment was definitely one of those times.  
....

Pepper, Tony, Sam, Vision, Rhodey, Wanda, Peter, Bruce (and his wife Betty), Maria, Thor, and of course Fury were present for the red head's return. She exited the SUV that arrived a few minutes later looking as if time had not passed since the last time they had seen her although her hair was longer and hung down in loose curls down her back. The form fitting black jeans, knee high grey small heeled boots, green V-neck blouse and of course the grey leather jacket seemed to scream fashion model more than it did Mom.

"Wow.. And here I thought you wanted to get rid of me last time I was here." Natasha teased before Maria and Pepper made their way to her hugging her tightly as if scared she would disappear. "God you make it seem like I was dead.." She snarked catching the sight of Tony dabbing the corner of his eye. "Are you crying? You have a jet you could have visited." She teased knowing it would get the billionaire to get himself together. Her eyes roamed the crowd as they fell on Steve. The man who she had been pining away over for so long finally not far from her reach she was about to get past her friends and hug him when a small voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Mom?" The sleepy sounding voice of James caught her attention.

It was then than a person visually saw the change in how the red head carried herself. No snark, no witty remarks, and no foul language as she turned and you saw her emotionless mask melt away as she walked to the boy. The smile only reserved for two people in the past filled her features as she pulled James into a hug. "Hey sweetheart.. Let me introduce you to the rest of your family." She offered her voice sweet like honey and if the others hadn't known what she used to be or who she was now they would have assumed it was bait for a trap to be sprung.

"You showed pictures to me mom.." James said the small hint of Natasha's attitude filling his voice as he rolled his eyes and pointed at everyone naming them off as his eyes fell on Steve. "Your friends with Captain America!!!" It appeared Natasha wasn't exactly lying to him at all and didn't conveniently omit the small detail after knowing how much of a fan boy he had become. It seemed to rival Phil's obsession just a bit as the little boy seemed mesmerized by Steve made Natasha sigh very audibly as she raised her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. 

She had dealt with the fact James enjoyed her stories about when she and Steve would shield share. The fact that they had adapted to each other so quickly upon losing Clint to the domestic Avenger lifestyle showed that the pair had chemistry.

The fact that both Avengers were stubborn and ignorant only caused them to remain relatively in the realm of friendship.

"How is it Spangles has a fan boy?" Tony commented arching a brow and glancing in Natasha's direction as everyone watched the boy walk over to Steve. The fact he looked so similar to the older man was uncanny and the fact Natasha had not said a damn word left them all questioning things.

"Because.. He just finds him far more fascinating than a man who dresses up in a super suit." She chided as it seemed Steve and James were both oblivious to their resemblance. "Hey.. Since your all here do you mind helping unload?" Natasha asked only to get yet another eye roll from Tony.


	4. Chapter 4: Hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before. Although I would like to mention comments and kudos make me write more. Just saying. :)

The team seemed to pick up on the hint as they go and move to the moving van all of them except Natasha and Fury who fall back as James seemed willing to follow Steve around like a puppy. The fact that they look like father and son but didn't seem to pick up on the similarities just proved that maybe naivety may be a genetic trait. 

Natasha wasn't exactly stupid let alone clueless as to what might have happened seven years ago. The fact that bothered her was he didn't out right protest to be with her or vocalize his emotions. 

"You gonna tell him?" Fury asked arching a brow at her as she crossed her arms watching Sam and Steve move a couch with James directing them where to go. "It's hard to be oblivious to the similarities.. And I only have one good eye."

"I don't think he wanted to admit it to himself." Natasha offers a small smile tugging at her lips as she watches them. "I mean he was drunk. Uninhibited. Allowing his greatest desire to surface and well.. I think it might have been partly an accident since there was a bit of a mess on the counter." She offered shrugging. "Men just wanting to claim things on basic level."

"I take it you aren't going to say a god damn thing."

"Affirmative."

"Dammit Romanoff, you two have been dancing around this shit and each other for years."

"You are beginning to sound like Barton." Natasha said with an exasperated sigh. "He should initiate it. I do everything.. I want him to tell me what he wants." Maybe he didn't want her? Maybe he wanted a child and a family without her in it.

The sound of a crashing box of glassware caused the red head and her boss to go ridged. "Go handle the remains of your kitchen or you ain't gonna have one."  
\-----  
The moving truck was emptied out by late afternoon and the rest of the team had gone home leaving Steve, Natasha, and James flopped on the couch. The sight to any onlooker would have appeared like just your average family exhausted after a move. 

Natasha sat in the middle with Steve right beside her with James resting his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. "God.. That was exhausting." She offered fighting a yawn.

"That was a lot of stuff you managed to pack up.." Steve murmured softly. "I take it your too exhausted for dinner then?" He asked teasingly.

"Never.." Nat offered as she tapped James on the shoulder to get him to move as she moved to get up from the couch to freshen up leaving the pair alone.

"Heya James... I got you something." Steve offered remembering about the gift he got the boy earlier in the week. He was just as excited to meet him and see Natasha he had spent a good part of the week visiting shop after shop for the right item.

"You did?" James questioned arching a brow exactly like his mother she he found something peculiar.

"Here.. Your mother gave me sort of an idea of what you liked.." The medium sized box Steve had stashed earlier landed gently in his lap. "Maybe we can go to Central Park and draw together.." He offered.

James looked at the wrapped box and begun tearing at the tape carefully before folding away the paper and setting it to the side. Lifting the lid the leather cover of a fresh new sketch book and box of charcoals rest inside of it causing his eyes to go wide with excitement. Setting the box down he rushed as quickly as he could towards Steve giving him the best hug he could muster.

"Aww cute!" Natasha teased her phone in hand having already taken a picture of the pair in a hug.

"Mom!! Mom!! Uncle Steve got me a book and promised to take me to draw!!" James rushed from Steve over to her showing her the box and its contents.

Her emerald eyes fell on Steve. "Thank you..." She added softly before moving to get her coat motioning for her son to get into his as well. "Let's go have dinner.. I'm starving."

As always, and almost as if time had never passed between them, Steve offered Natasha his arm which she took gingerly holding it tightly as her other hand grabbed her son's hand as they walked to the Shawarma shop two blocks away from Avenger Tower.

••••  
"Pepper.. did you get the feeling Cap is a dad?" Tony asked as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. Pepper obviously had an inkling but knew the redhead wanted to keep her secrets. As a good and loyal friend one needed to be prepared to aid in the illusion.

"Tony.. are you hoping he has some?" She offered as she looked up from her iPad.

"That kid sorta looked.."

"Tony.. did you skip your last eye exam?"

"..."

"Did you really skip it?"

"It conflicted with a film Happy and I were going to watch.."


	5. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, flashbacks, and hints oh my..

_The warm sun wasn't normal this early in the morning especially in New York City. The pair silently ran beside each other comfortable in each others company when Steve thought it would be fun to tease the red head running slightly ahead of him. "On your ..." He had begun in the same taunting way he had always shared with Sam only to be caught off guard. The tall blonde man had fallen face first as the red head straddled him a smug look of satisfaction that hinted she was always an equal not a play thing._

_"On fucking top Rogers." She teased knowing just how her vulgar language got on his nerves. They had been so close with only a breath of space between them and yet he never made a move no matter how much she pushed. The fact she was straddling his damn waist in the most secluded part of Central Park and he didn't even try making a move just made her sigh as she got up and helped him to his feet. "Remember Steve.. I don't like playing games.."_

_Yet the pair seemed to play with each other by dancing around their feelings while the others looked on._  
\----  
The red head seemed to have been lost in a memory as Steve asked her about what she might be having for dinner. "I need a few more minutes sorry." She whispered over her menu. Their familiar little haunting ground didn't seem to change much at all only difference was the server since the other was in college somewhere. It wasn't like she really didn't know what she wanted she always would get the chicken shawarma with the rice.

James seemed far more engrossed in the menu than the adults. "Are these chickens organic? We're they humanely converted into meat?" He asked gaining a soft sigh from his mother. "So.. Steve, what was it like to work with my mom?" He asked now curious as to what his mother must have been like before he was born. All he had to go on was what Clint offered and that wasn't much. "Was she always this boring?"

"Hey!" Natasha protested.

"Nat.. I got this. Your mom actually is always fun. She likes spur of the moment things, the outdoors, and fossils." He teased.

"The only fossil I like is sitting at the table with us." Nat countered rolling her eyes. "So.. Steve how are things going? Have you been dating? Sam says there was a lovely young woman you saw last week."

"Mom.. That's gross.." James said scowling as he pulled out his new sketch book and began doodling away. It made his mother giggle.  
\---  
_"What are you doing?" The woman asked peering over his shoulder her head resting on it as she did so._

_"Umm.. Uhhh.. Don't laugh." Steve stammered embarrassed._

_"I don't think I look like that when I smile Rogers.." Natasha offered arching a brow at him. "That's too pretty. I don't do pretty."_

_"I think it does and I wouldn't say pretty.. More like beautiful." He said his face turning red._

_"You think I'm beautiful?"_

_"Uhhh..."_  
\-----  
Was Steve really that dense? The red head watched as her two favorite people have their own private conversation during dinner. It had taken her a little longer to convince James that the meat was wild and grass fed giving them all the ability to enjoy it all together. 

The time dinner ended they began walking back to the tower. Her arm in his and she just enjoyed how natural it was. Why couldn't he see her? James had ventured off into the tech store leaving the adults outside by themselves. "He likes getting the eShop cards." She offered killing the odd silence that feel between them.

"He's amazing.. Has he spoken to Rolland?" Steve asked genuinely curious.

'Are you shitting me? Rogers you hijacked my pregnancy.. I would have preferred the good old fashion way if you admitted your feelings!' The Red head thought and yet her face revealed nothing. "No.. Not really. I don't think he's his actual dad.." She offered with a shrug. "He has some really nice dark blue in his eyes and Rolland had brown.." 

"Wasn't he also a brunette?" Steve added.

"Yeah. I wonder if James came out as a result of something else.." She added giving him yet another hint or opportunity.

"You don't think one of the SHIELD guys swapped their umm.. Stuff with it do you?"

"It's possible."

'Dammit Steve!!' Her mind cursed as she looked at the gorgeous blonde man beside her as he honest to God looked genuinely concerned for his friend.


	6. Your joking right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with the closest thing to a brother

"Yea I guess someone did.." Natasha offered just looking distant through the glass at her son. Her arm still wrapped around Steve's.

••••

"You are fucking with me right now, right?" A bemused voice belonging to Clint filled the phone later that night. James long since tucked in bed wearing his favorite pajamas that would make Steve blush brighter when she was asking her son which pair he wanted to wear. Ironman or Captain America? She had snickered to herself teasing that might be enough to start a Civil War if Tony had been present.

'I just want to be loved!!' She could hear the whine in the billionaire's voice.

"I'm not.." Natasha replied dryly as she put her clothes away. It was the worst thing about moving the unpacking always made her just want to throw everything in a pile and watch it burn.

"Wow.. That stuff must have been awesome." Clint said with a smug grin only to get smacked hard with a pillow several states away by Laura. 

"Leave her alone Clint. I had to scrape you off he ground after that party." Laura chided making the red head smile and release a relieved sigh. "Asgardian beer is tough on Super Soldiers.. so imagine what it's like on just average men? You all were executing dance moves that made me consider calling in an ambulance."

"You didn't call them a waa bulance?" Nat offered not skipping a beat before shifting topic. "I should ask JARVIS for the recording of you guys from that night. He obviously would have it. That way I might be able to pick up on who might know and who I can wrangle in to sort of become Steve's voice of reason." She offered slumping into her bed calling it quits.

"Nat.. Have you considered just out right telling him?" Laura asked the two assassins sighed and in unison replied. 

"No." "No."

"I swear.. If you two were related you'd be twins." Mrs. Barton said exasperated.

"Hey, Natty-cat and myself are close." Clint said draped on his bed at home. "Best bratty little sister you could ask to have assigned to you as a partner."

"Shut it bird brain.. Don't get all mushy." Natasha said softly. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing.."

"Natty... Your doing what any mother would do. You want your son to be happy and to know his father. It's just going to take a little while for Rogers to get his head out of his ass so he can see that you care about him. When he realizes all the lengths you went through to name him with his help. And how much James loves him will open the dork's eyes.."

Laura rolled her eyes. "That isn't very motivational.."

"In our book it is.." Natasha said honestly feeling a little better. "I miss you guys.." She added. "I miss the rest of my family. I miss my big lug of a brother.."

"Don't worry your little redhead.. Guess where we are staying after our vacation? Stark lost that bet on the Super Bowl.." Clint grinned like a little boy on Christmas waiting for Natasha to wildly guess.

Laura rolled her eyes as she took the phone off speaker. "Night Natasha.. I've got to get the kids to bed.. See you soon."


	7. The Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Domestic Avengers

_The Starks_  
"Once upon a time live a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist who always told his loyal and lovely personal assistant how he was going to be single forever. The playboy who wanted to play around with several women and yet he always felt worse than before. One day when the playboy went over seas with his dear friend the Lieutenant Colonel where things take a strange twist. The playboy is kidnapped and leaves his Assistant running the company and weeks pass and her heart sinks each day thinking he will never return. Then while the playboy is in capture the tides of fate change and a new man emerges. One who is willing to show how he feels.." Tony's voice softly spoke as he rubbed the head of a brown haired little girl who was six years old. Sleepy eyes refusing to close as her father's stubbornness shined through.

"The man felt something had changed .. that something was that he loved the Assistant she had changed the Playboy for the better.." Pepper pipped in as she leaned against the door frame. "And when said man made a friend who wouldn't tolerate all his bad behavior.."

"A red haired one with a name we liked.." Tony added.

"And he said he wanted one..." Pepper chided.

"I finally got one for us.. And now.."

"Six years later a Natalie Stark lives in Avenger Tower." Pepper concluded as the little girl finally drifted to sleep. -----The pair had made their way to their room sitting on their sides of the bed after slipping off the slippers they wore. "Are you going to talk with Steve?" Pepper asked innocently as she slipped into bed.

"Why does it always have to be me? I think Nat should do it." Tony pouted.

"Because he confessed to you while he was a drunken mess. You have an obligation to help set things right."

"She doesn't know I know does she?" Tony asked arching a brow joining his wife. "I mean Thor and Bruce could know even Legolas.."

"JARVIS showed her the footage an hour ago.. It is in your best interest to assist her.."

"Yes, dear."

"Natalie is going to love having someone to play with here in the tower." Pepper added changing the subject.

"My little girl doesn't need to play with boys.. She already has Happy and Rhodey.."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"I don't want to rush her in to growing up?" Tony stammered still reeling from the incident earlier that week. Natalie had kissed a little boy in the park.

"Oooh now you know the mutual fear I have.. She becoming you." Pepper teased as she tucked herself into bed turning off the lights.

"That isn't funny Pepper.." Tony said with a scowl on his face as he sat in the dark. It wasn't the least bit funny.


	8. Spar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern slang and spying on spies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. Bookmark and kudos please need to know I'm not just writing this for myself. Want to give you all a Halloween treat this week with about five to six chapters this coming week show me your interested the 15 commenters and kudos and bookmarkers I'll message and give you Halloween cameos at the SHIELD and Stark party :)

Two weeks had passed since the red haired avenger had returned. No real private or personal exchanges occur besides a particular blonde man finding every chance he could get to spend the time with Natasha and James. 

He had grown attached to them. The ache in his heart telling him he should say something and make whatever it was that hung between the pair work. Nothing happened. Steve Rogers kept himself firmly in the friend zone against both their internal wishes.

Natasha had fallen back into a routine. She had been given a job training new SHIELD agents how to do hand to hand combat and some other courses to help them in becoming decent agents.

She had been practicing one Saturday morning in the gym. James of course had better things to do than watch his mother _pretend_ to be a power ranger. They had tried finding common ground about who she was and yet she still seemed boring to him. How would any spy assassin handle being boring to their children? She really needed to consult Clint about that.  
\---  
A graceful back flip and kick later the red head landed in a familiar crouching position on the ground. Steve had found himself in the same place as he had been in the past. Mesmerized. He had been watching her silent movements against a wall just as he had in the past. Her eyes fell on him arching a brow.

"Are you going to just gawk at me all day or are you going to join me?" Natasha as as she stood up turning to watch him. She wasn't dressed in how most people imagined moms to be. Thick sweatshirts and baggy pants. She was wearing a green form fitting half tank top exposing a perfectly taught abs with a pair of black shorts, none of which screamed frumpy mom. If Tony had said it in front of her he would be sporting a newly broken nose and yet when he and Steve were chatting about missed opportunity, the blonde's face was red with embarrassment at the term MILF.

_"Steve have you even managed catching up with this era?" Tony asked as they hung out._

_"I think I've acclimated enough." Steve countered as he stared out his window._

_"You really need to go after Natasha.. You know she won't be alone forever. She's in that nesting mode. Think about it James needs a father figure."_

_"Yes, he does. I'm just.. Blown away she looks so.." Steve couldn't find the words to describe Natasha._

_"Much like a MILF?" Tony offered a smirk on his lips._

_"A what?" Steve asked._

_"MILF.. mother I'd like to fuc.."_

_"Language!!"_

"Rogers.. Earth to Rogers.." Natasha called as she closed the distance between standing right in front of him. "Do you want to spar or you scared?"


	9. Yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring, shower, and questions

Natasha waits patiently for Steve to say if he was willing to Spar. The fact that he looks as if he had just entered the gym to do his morning run with out ever leaving the building seemed to amuse her more than anything. She walks closer closing the distance her chest pressed against his as she rests a pointed index finger on his chest. 

"So.. You scared?" She teases as he looks down at her his face flushed as he looks away the fact she was hardly wearing much of anything making him a lot more nervous. 

"I'm not scared.. I can never be scared of you Natasha."

"Then show me.." Natasha countered as she took a few steps away from him. "Show me what you've got." She taunted turning her back to him.

Steve knew it was a trap but the fact she had been out for years should have made this easy. He ran towards her almost in a manner of a football rush and when his body was about to collide and make contact with hers she leapt with ballerina like grace rolling over his back. He didn't even have much of a chance to touch her. 

The red head used her momentum to fall to the ground in attack position when Steve stopped in his tracks to turn towards her. The moments slow for her to read them as she sprung from the ground wrapping herself around his torso and taking him to the ground. 

Thud!

Steve was pinned under Natasha and could have easily moved her off of him had he not been too embarrassed by how the entire situation might have looked to someone who might just walk in. The semiclad assassin straddling his waist her breathing slightly rushed as she bent down face mere inches from his. 

"Your slow Steve.. I thought I was out of shape.." She teased shifting slightly. Her hips were aligned with is and a smirk graced her lips as she felt something press against her. "Are you happy to see me?" She purred before sitting up but not removing herself.

The heat flooded his face as he looked away. The blood draining from his brain seemed to be flowing south and he just wanted to go turn the tables. With a roll he managed to pin her under him as he looked her in the eyes. His larger form hovering over her as he painted his face still cherry red.

"Natasha.." He whispered his breath on her skin making her squirm. 

"What is it?"

"I need to shower.. I'm taking James to the park today.."

'BASTARD!!' She shrieked in her head although nothing showed on the outside. "Oh.. Okay.." She added arching off the ground pressing against him both as a tease and hint to get up.

\---  
Steve had nearly ran to the locker room to shower. His brain lost in thought as he scrubbed his skin lingering a little longer in certain areas as his mind drifted to the red head. It was that compromising position that startled the hell out of him when a towel smacked his ass. 

"Who you thinking about?" Asked the assassin casually leaning against the shower wall. She had used her stealth the sneak in and peep on him and the fact she was getting an eye full up until he realized where her eyes were and he covered himself.

"What are you doing in here?" He said panicked.

"We are going to talk.. Or I'll talk and you listen.."

"Can I get dressed?"

"Nope.. I need to make sure you don't leave without hearing it all Rogers.." 

"Natasha.."

"You know we've seemed to have this constant dance around each other.. I like you. Like oh I don't know allot and yet you don't seem to pick up on it."

"We're friends. What is there for me to pick up on?"

"Steve.." She whispered softly shaking her head taking a step towards him followed by another. "Steve.. Think a little harder.." She offered with a sigh.

Then it hit him. Or it seemed like it did. "I don't mind being James's uncle Steve."

Nope missed its mark.

She just about had it and moved closer and pressed her lips hard against his. A soft moan spilling from her lips when he pulled her close as if every question now had an answer their lips connected for what felt like an eternity (a span of three minutes) before she parted from his meeting his gaze. 

"Natasha.. I.. I.. I'm.."

"Yes?"

"I'm naked can I have the towel now?"


	10. Bam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smack, !$@$!!!, wha?, bam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review and leave me kudos :)

The sound of her hand connecting to the side of his face echoed through the shower and probably could be heard in the locker room. Angry green eyes met confused blue orbs as she ran out of the bathroom upset by the whole thing. How could she expect him to think about them? Was it that hard to imagine?

She had rushed past Pepper who had gone down. The other woman confused as she darted after her. "Natasha! Natasha wait for me!" Pepper cried out.

\---  
"What the hell was tha? Oh god man put some clothes on!!" Tony said shielding his eyes as he walked into the locker room to see a naked Steve clutching his face. "What the fuck did you do?" He added his hand covering his eyes the only man bits he cared to look at were his own. 

"I.. I don't know. We were sparing and umm.." Steve said so lost in his head that he didn't complain about the vulgar language as he touched his face it stung. "I had her pinned. Then I came to shower. She followed me.. Said she likes me. Then I kissed her..wait Tony.. She likes me.." He said realization flashing in his eyes as he rushed to his neat pile of clothes and the sound of him actually dressing could be heard. "Natasha likes me!" 

"Where the hell have you been? Wait Kiss?!" Tony stammered that would explain the angry annoyance as she rushed out. "You said something stupid didn't you.."

The sound of shoes being pulled on caused Tony to remove his hand to rest them on his hips, annoyed dad stance. "I might have said I needed clothes.." 

"What kind of man are you?"

"I.. I don't know. What do you mean about time?"

"It's obvious. Pepper and I are Pepperony.. Since the whole Clintasha thing fell out when we discovered Legolas was married I started shipping you two. Banner couldn't handle her. That Daredevil dweeb wasn't worthy and Jane and Thor are a thing so you were my logical OTP."

"Do I even want to know? Is that something dirty like MILF?"

"OTP, one true pairing. Hello, get with it grampa. Your currently Romanogers. But Stevtasha is kind of growing on me. Especially since you have a kid together you would think you'd be on that."

"James is Randall or Rolland's son.."

"He's yours. You are once crazy son of a bitch on Asgardian ale."

"I.. I hijacked her pregnancy.."

"Yes, yes you did and she would have been willing to do the nasty with you if you asked.."

"I.." *slam* 

"Umm.. Steve.." Tony said grimacing as he approached the fainted Captain. "Jarvis.."

"Yes, master Stark." The computerized voice responded.

"Call the medical team.. We have an unconscious first avenger."

"I take it he discovered James as his son.."

"Yes.. Yes he did."

"I'll inform Yvonne. I'm sure she'll enjoy typing that report up."

"She might.. Umm.. Page Pepper. I'm sure she has Nat and well.. I think there is a lot of unresolved issues."

"Of course. Did you want me to start the popcorn?"

"Yes."

"Very well."


	11. The L-Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl chit chat and Jarvis doesn't mind mocking Tony

Pepper had finally caught up with Natasha as she sat in a lone chair at the top of the tower how she managed in heels she might not even trust herself to figure out. "You want to talk?" The concern laced her voice as she made her way cautiously over to the red head staring off into space. The angry tears on the verge of spilling over in her friend's eyes causing her heart to ache.

"I told him I liked him." Natasha admitted after a long silence.

"Wow. That's great. How did he react?" Pepper said looking happy. It had taken years of pressing and well possibly more on Clint's part but since he wasn't here she was claiming the credit for this small victory.

"He kissed me. Pepper, his kiss.. It made me feel special. Like I was a complete person."

"Who knew spangles had it in him?" Pepper offered under her breath sort of reeling with the information then silently she cursed herself. Her husband's nicknames were beginning to stick and that meant she needed to start scolding him just a little more. "Then why do you look so defeated?"

"I don't think he sees us becoming anything. That kiss.. I could have just. We could have well.. I would have deactivated the cameras first. It felt like he wanted the same thing I did. Just.. He wanted his pants." She said frustrated and the angry tears slipped from her control.

"Natasha.." Pepper whispered moving closer pulling the other woman into a hug. "He probably wants more but just doesn't know how to ask for it. Look how long it took Tony to get his head out of his ass and ask me out.. Let alone how long it took us to get married. Maybe all men are divas..And maybe you need to use the other L-word."

It seemed Pepper's words of wisdom were enough to get a laugh out of the assassin. "Your pushing it Stark." Natasha teased with a smirk. Voicing the three fateful words were like handling a loaded gun and she didn't know if she could handle firing that round just yet.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies.." Jarvis's voice came over the speakers.

"Yes, Jarvis? Don't tell me Tony lost his sock again." Pepper said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, Natalie found those for him earlier. Behind the couch. I am to share per Master Tony that Captain 'Capsicle' Rogers is in the medical ward."

"Oh god what happened?!" Natasha said suddenly panicked.

"It appears the news caused him to have a moment of panic and he fell unconscious."


	12. I want..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital beds and words..

Natasha sat in the corner of his recovery room legs curled under her as she rested her head against the wall. This seemed familiar. The whole waiting for him to wake up, the last time Sam had been there when he opened his eyes and she had just stepped out for some well deserved coffee. She was there this time.

Steve stirred and groaned as if he had been hit by a train. One moment he had been sparing with the woman of his dreams, kissed her, got slapped, teased and then a bomb was dropped on his head no vibranium shield around to take the impact. He had a son. Natasha cared for him. Tony shipped them. And well Natasha stirred feelings within him that made him want to cross lines.

"Good morning Princess.." Natasha teased watching him sit up and hold his head.

"We need to talk." Steve offered serious tone filling his voice.

"No shit Sherlock." Natasha countered as she lowered her legs she had gone to her floor to change. She needed to check in on James who was talking about Uncle Clint calling and saying he was taking the hoard of children to Coney Island. At least that meant she wouldn't have to worry about what he was up to all day since her son despite being a smart six year old, still got into things.

"I.. I want to apologize. Can you come over? I don't want to talk too loudly." Steve said meekly his tone changing after he saw how bristled she got.

Reluctantly she rose from the chair and sat on the bed beside him. "Apologize for what exactly?" She asked.

"I.. I drunkenly spilled. No that's a lie I drunkenly dumped the sperm donor's contents down your sink. I replaced it with.. Me." He said flushing as the last word was barely audible.

"Oh I know.." Natasha said her eyes meeting his. Something in them flickered and Steve wasn't sure if it was the spark to kill or something else. "I've always kind of knew. Why do you think I wanted your help naming him?"

"I thought you wanted help from a close friend."

"I have Clint for that."

"Oh... Ummm.. So I'm not your friend?" Steve asked now slightly disheartened. 

"Your more than that.." Natasha said eight a frustrated sigh. "What is it that you want Steve? Tell me what it is you feel!"

Steve couldn't put his feelings into words he was more of an action guy. He pulled her to him kissing her into silence and smirked against her lips when he heard the soft moan. How could he put what he felt into words without sounding like a dweeb?

Natasha parted from his lips her hands on his face her thumbs stroking his face. "I want to hear the words.. I want to hear you say it.."

"I want us to be a family. I want to be there for James. I want to wake up every morning to your face." He offered still dancing around the words.

She couldn't exactly scold him for it she was dancing around the words as if they could hurt her. "We would like that.." She offered before kissing his lips again. "I want that."


	13. Just like Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dense Steve, kids are observant, Russian temper, talks with Buck

It had been a few months after the heart to heart talk in the medical ward. Steve of course frequently visited Natasha and James more and more. Dinners, lunches, and the occasional breakfast when James hadn't been away at school. The only thing that hadn't exactly advanced was the relationship between the assassin and the solider. 

He hadn't asked her on an official date. They shared meals together in the tower and most if not all conversation revolved around James and how he was doing.

Emerald eyes seemed to always have that want and yet had the confusion in the background. Then a sick thought occurred to the red head who was having lunch with Steve. _He wanted a family but not with me.._ The vicious thought in her head had slowly gotten her to pull away distancing herself as a means of protection leaving Steve and James to do their thing. The meals together diminished as she found things to busy herself with before kissing her son on the head.

Her son noticed the change. The young observant child slumped in his chair eating the spaghetti poking a meatball on his plate. "Are you and my mom fighting?" He asked softly before ensuring his meatball was smothered in cheese.

"What makes you say that? Your mom is just very busy. We just hired a whole bunch of new people.." Steve said genuinely confused.

"No.. She's not. She's avoiding you." James pointed out the calm tranquil outside was giving way to the Russian's bad temper. He stood up a glare in his eyes nearly a perfect replica of this mother's despite it being the sapphire blue of his father. "You did something. All she ever wanted was a family. I want that too but I want her to be happy with the man she picks to play my father." He snapped. "The kids at school make fun of me for being a science project.. But I get the point. She wants someone who cares for her as they do me." James's voice was rising.

"She hasn't told you?" Steve said speechless.

That just set up their conversation up for failure. The boy glared even more if that were physically possible. "Told me what?"

"I'm your father.."

"No.. Because he would love my mom!" With that the insanely smart seven year old ran off to his room the loud slam following behind him.

Steve sat alone in Natasha's place. His hands holding his head as he bent trying to figure out where he went wrong he thought everything they were doing was perfect.

The little voice in his head had adopted Bucky's voice. 'You know a dame needs to be cherished don't ya?' The voice offered. 'But how? I can't be worthy of her. I can't give her the world..' 'Do you even think before you speak? Scratch that. I know you don't. Take her on a date. Go dancing. She thinks you only want her to feel better about fathering her son.' 'Why would she think that?' 'Stephen... The era we were in.. Think about it.' 'Oh.. Ooooooh!' 'Exactly, make her feel like a lady Rogers or I will kick you..'


	14. Tricks or...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD Halloweens are awesome

Steve had managed to get uninvited to breakfasts, lunches, and dinners. It made sense to him both of them were unhappy and the fact James had slammed the door on him twice that week when he went over to invite him to a walk around Central Park as a way they could bond. Yep, he was Natasha's son alright the cold shoulder and silent treatment was her style.

Clint and his flock had come to the tower a little over three weeks ago. It seemed that the pack or flock instinct in him wanted to be near to Natasha that and the fact his kids were at the age that living on the farm was boring and there missed their cousin and auntie Tasha. 

It seemed the Hawkeye had too joined the Anti-Steve brigade as he visibly avoided spending time with him.

One day had made it far certain...

"Good Morning Barton." Steve called as he walked down the hallway as Clint was about to exit the elevator.

"Hey Cap.. Forgot something." Clint mumbled hitting the close door button before Steve had a chance to near him. It seemed they were all going to great lengths to avoid him.  
\---

"And what in the world are you planning?" Pepper asked giving Tony a look from her desk. He we carrying a bunch of items as he moved towards her desk a stressed expression on his face. "My pairing is in jeopardy and I want to fix it." He said as he handed Pepper a fancy looking invitation. 

"A Halloween party.. Really Tony.." 

"Not just any Halloween party the best one ever!!" He countered showing his enthusiasm.

All Pepper could think was poor Natasha and stupid Steve. "Be prepared for your Ship to sink if this backfires."

"It won't. I told Fury to mandate it." He added with a smirk on his lips.  
\---

"Mommy!!" James cried holding the invitation tightly in his hand as he ran through their floor. Natasha had been sitting by the window in a complex yoga pose and arched her brow when her son came into view.

"Yes, sweetheart.." She said simply. 

"Uncle Tony is doing a Halloween party.. I have our theme!!"

"And what's that?" She asked as she got out of her pose reaching for the flyer.

"I want to be a knight.. Did you know Knights worked for the royals? Can you be a queen mom?"

"I guess I can.." She said with a soft sigh. There goes her Star Wars idea. "What about you be a Jedi knight?" The wheels turning in her head.

"You'll buy me a light saber?"

"Yes." Emerald eyes glinted with mischief.

"Awesome!!"


	15. Treat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricks in play the Treats roll in. Fluff. About damn time!!

Clint Barton was normally a over protective paranoid and occasionally snarky bastard. The fact that he had just spent the whole afternoon in Stark's quarters drinking beer and discussing Natasha, his sister, well she was like his sister, for several hours and the fact that they were both getting sick of this soap opera. He had cleverly given it a name and an intro _Shield and Gun, these are the stories of the Spider and the Solider._

So he was a bit of an ass. Okay. A complete ass sometimes (Laura would certainly beg to differ). "She's going a Padame Amidala." He said looking into the bottle of his beer. His voice sincere. "She's going as the Star Wars queen, did you know I got her into scifi?" He offered with a laugh.

"It was the first set of movies she watched with Rogers. She liked him from the very start and the fact she shared something so private about herself with him." Clint added sounding distant. "I told her she should come back. I could see how she hated dating especially since all the guys who were interested didn't care much about James."

Tony could have kissed him! The fact that in his drunken state he was opening up about Natasha and what she might want seemed to set his ship on course. "Hey as her adopted big brother your doing a mighty damn job. It's hard to keep her safe."

"But what if I fucked up? I haven't exactly been forthcoming with Steve and I wanted to punch him. I don't know why but I just do."

"Defending your sister's honor. You are a country bumpkin Barton."

"Shut the hell up."  
\------  
"Sha la la la you wanna kiss the girl!" Tony sang on his way to Steve's quarters the treasure chest of information he was walking around with making him giddy with excitement.

Tony Stark had Jarvis announce his arrival at Steve's door. The poor man had been drawing the object of his desires. The sketched layout was obviously the red head and the sound of AC/DC filled the speakers of his room. With a sigh he sat the pencil down and marched over to the door pressing the button allowing him in. 

"Stevie.. Steve.. Steve ma man, do I have great news for you." Tony said nearly sing song. He sat down on the couch before kicking up his feet. "What would you say if I can get you back in Ms Romanov's good graces?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm not selling my soul to you if that's what you want." Steve said calmly sitting across from him. 

"No.. No.. No, I'm not that good. Not King of hell good although I do wonder who makes those suits for Crowley on Supernatural." Tony said. His mind now wandering.

"Umm.. What good news is it then?"

"You have to say it!! Today's Halloween and I want you to say it!!!!" Tony added smirking.

"Trick or Treat.." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"The trick was getting Barton to spill about Natasha. The Treat will be the two of you getting your heads out of your asses you damn igits." Tony added with a smirk.

"Netflix is going to melt your brain." Steve said with a sigh.

"Nah.. Natasha is going to be Padame. So you my dear friend will be going as Anakin Skywalker. You'll probably look and act a little better than Hayden Christensen anyway." Tony offered thinking the last part out loud.

"I don't have a costume. I was sort of planning on hiding out." Steve muttered.

"Don't make me 80's movie montage you!" 

"Fine where do we go.."  
\-----  
"Mom... Mom are you ready?" James called outside the bathroom door. Why did women/moms/girls take so long?

"Go on a head of me.." She called finishing up her eye makeup and working on tattering her outfit to make it look more out of the battle mode. 

"Fine.. Won't promise there be any cupcakes left."

"Your still brushing your teeth tonight!" She countered hearing him leave. 

Ten minutes later the door bell rang and she was just about done. "James Romanov if I find you standing there without your key again I'm taking away your 3DS.. For a week." She said making her way over opening it and seeing someone she hadn't been expecting.

He stood in her door way head sort of bowed hiding his eyes. He was waiting for her to yell at him or for her to shut the door in his face. It never did come.

"Skywalker." Natasha said calmly adopting a neutral tone as she motioned for him to enter. The small hint of amusement in her voice as she sat down waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Amidala." Steve countered flawlessly as he sat across from her before moving to his knee before her clasping her hand. "I want to be with you.. I care for you. I have emotions I don't even know I can describe." He offered looking up at her meeting her gaze.

"Then why don't you suggest something talk about things? I feel like you just want to make amends."

"Natasha, I love you. I just don't want to do something to make you hate me.."

That sold her and before he had any opportunity to fight her off she pounced. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her lips crashed against him as he returned the kiss. How they managed to make it from the living room into her bedroom she might never know as he dropped her on the bed pulling her bottoms off kissing the exposed skin of her midriff. His hands caressing her skin getting to soft moan as a response.

She had managed to get his pants half way down and world be dammed she wanted to take longer. He didn't have much time to protest or apologize for his lack of experience as she pulled him to her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in. 

The gasps filled the air. Silence falling over them as Steve looked at her wide-eyed as he was buried within her and she started to rock her hips. He moved in and out of her slowly and soon the smack of their flesh filled the silence. It went on for twenty minutes and then as quickly as it started it came to an end, the cries of ecstasy filled the air as Steve slumped against her kissing her neck.

"The braid is sexy you should keep it Steve.." Natasha teased tugging lightly on it.

"Only you would say that.." He murmured red filling his face.

"Let me freshen up.. James is probably wondering where I am.."

"Where we might be maybe?" Steve said hopefully.

"Mmmm.. If you keep up with the way you do that then there might be more to discuss.."

"You didn't say anything.."

"I gave you a son and we just confirmed it."

"Natasha please just humor me.."

"Love you." With that she slunk out of bed and went to freshen up.

\----  
"Why are you dressed like Captain America Daddy?" Natalie asked curious. She was wearing a Belle costume and had been watching her father as if he were crazy. He might have been.

"Because it's flattering. Honey, you think Spangles will be pissed off?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long as I wanted it but I have a few more chapters in mind and a few more lemony fluff coming your way if you want it. The rest of the party will be in a post coming soon.


	16. The stages of acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About damn time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Because I goofed and didn't post anything after Treat. Here is a peace offer for those of you stalking the story for updates.
> 
> But to summarize: sick self, sick daughter, death in fam, long drive, funeral/fam reunion, return to work, return to school, mean girls office edition, in trouble, uninspired, holidays, sick again, new year, hang over, work, school, work, work, baby aka Stromagedon discovered Sonic Screwdriver, work, school... And now the dust is settled soo... Oh yeah selling my house too.
> 
> Yep That is all..

Chapter : The stages of acceptance

The pair had emerged from Natasha's floor hand in hand. Silence seemed to fill the elevator as they went to the top floor in their costumes. They weren't acting like teenagers, clawing at each others clothing being lewd in public, no they had a son waiting patiently for them up stairs.

The cold metal opened up the music surrounding them like a blanket as she releases his hand to go find their son. Natasha had said it was probably easier to divide and conquer. It made sense. Steve went left and she went right only to scour the building and standing across from each other their son rambling away with Natalie about some cartoon they had in common. That little girl seemed pretty intent in being close to him but what could you do? She claimed him and it made Natasha laugh that it might actually happen.

"James.. I was looking for you." Natasha offered as she walked over and gave her son a gentle hug. "We have some things to talk about.." She added only to get the look she was used to giving Stark when he talked. God he was definitely her son.

"But I'm having fun.." James whined as he arched a brow at Steve's costume.

"Nat, just let him." Steve offered before noticing the boy's attention has shifted onto him.

"Are you my father?" James asked mimicking the Darth Vader sounds playfully. Steve seemed shocked as if the cat was out of he bag and couldn't find the words to respond. When James didn't get an instant response he ignored it, adults were old and weird anyway. He and Natalie Stark took off across the room giggling.

"May I have this dance?" Steve asked Natasha offering her his hand. His blue met her green and the smile formed on his lips when she took his had without a word.  
\---  
"We want our money Sammy." Clint and Tony offered in unison. 

"I'm pro-Stevenoff." Sam offered reluctantly pulling his cash from his wallet. "Stark what the hell man. You don't need anymore money."

"That's not a one of the name things." Clint added scowling at the name. "It's Romanogers.."

"Or Shieldgun, Stevtasha, CapWidow.. Those make sense." Tony added his two cents as he beamed more like a parent proud of his children on the sidelines. 

•••• Stages of Acceptance ••••  
~~Saturday before Thanksgiving~~  
Stage 1: Denial 

'Not me!'  
'This isn't happening to me!'

_Denial is a conscious or unconscious refusal to accept facts, information, reality, etc., relating to the situation concerned. It's a defense mechanism and perfectly natural. Some people can become locked in this stage when dealing with a traumatic change that can be ignored. Every change in life of course is not particularly easy to avoid or evade indefinitely._

Three weeks had passed since the pair have officially declared that they were a thing. The ones who were still struggling with the realization were the people in the couple themselves.

"Mom.. Can we live with dad? I love you and your my world but.. There comes a time where a boy needs his father." James offered as he lay on the couch playing Mario cart via 3DS no doubt with the little Stark girl up stairs.

The loaded question she had been expecting since Halloween night had finally arrived and she still didn't know how to handle it. The way he easily used the titles of mom and dad as if this entire ordeal was a normal occurrence in the world. "I think it's a little soon don't you?" She asked praying that animated movie harping about not marrying someone you just met sank some sense into him.

"But you've known him. For years and years and years. You are his best friend besides uncle Bucky and Uncle Tony." James added still not looking away from the screen of his gaming device.

"..." Damn! How did he get so good at fishing for answers and twisting words?! Wait. That had to have been something he got from her. Stupid! Stupid!! Stupid!!! "Because people who live together are ready to take the next step. They normally love each other.."

"But you two do love each other. Are you two that scared of it? Of having to raise someone with someone?" 

Dammit to hell! Smart and manipulative. He was going to find a way to get exactly what he wants. James Romanov seemed so like his mother most times it wasn't fair. Her personality had definitely made its mark on him and she just stared at him in silence, thinking of a way out without him thinking it was retreat. "Most people would seem your behavior as sociopathic." She said calmly.

"No, mom they wouldn't. They think it's adorable that I can make my mom stay on her toes." There it was the sweetness that screamed Steve, that and the little shit like behavior she would expect from him not her son. Their son.

'Not like it's going to happen. Nothing ever good happens to me. Well.. Wait there is James.' Natasha thought with a sigh as she got him ready to go to visit The Starks.

\---------  
|||Sunday Before Thanksgiving|||||  
Stage 2: Anger   
'Why me?'

'Why is this happening to me?'

_Anger can manifest in different ways. People dealing with emotional upset can be angry with themselves, and/or with others, especially those close to them. Knowing this helps keep detached and non- judgmental when experiencing the anger of someone who is very upset._

The fact James had the opportunity to hang out with James was originally supposed to be funny. Natasha had gone for her morning run and managed to avoid Steve. The fact she was avoiding him was because something was on her mind. The reason something was on her mind was because she swore she could still feel his touch and longed for it.

The longing and unfilled desire warped into an indescribable anger. In the gym she swung a punch followed by a kick. The motions only growing and growing with intensity as she tried to burn the excess energy off. Nothing seemed to stop her from filling herself with doubt as she hit the bag over and over again.

Steve had been trying to find the former Russian Femme Fatale for days. SHIELD had sent him on a mission and he was heartbroken he didn't have a chance to tell her where he was going. He had dropped his things off on his floor before pausing a moment in his room. 

"Jarvis.. Where is Bucky?"

"Mr. Barnes and Mr. Romanov have gone to a movie."

"I guess their bonding. That's good. Is Natasha in the tower?"

"Ms. Romanov is in the gym. I suggest taking the shield."

Steve sighed and looked at his bags contemplating before heading to the gym. When he arrived Natasha had gone through three punching bags. He watched her from a distance her form perfect. Leaning against the wall he had wondered if she knew he was there.

"What is it?" Natasha snapped out as she ruined another bag as she stopped moving and turned to face him. The workout gear she wore showing off her curves, her Crimson locks tied up in a sloppy bun as the sweat from her skin made it curl in the places it slipped from the bun.

"Your beautiful.."

"Don't your beautiful me. Where the hell have you been?!"

"Nat, I haven't seen you few weeks because you've been busy."

"Bullshit! You think what we did was a mistake don't you?"

Steve wondered where all the anger and rage was coming from and moved towards her. The gym never felt this long before. "Natasha.. I care for you."

"Then why.. Why let me slip away?" She countered before trying to swing at him.

"I never intend to. Nat, I just went on a mission Friday. I thought you needed time to think. I want to be with you." He offered capturing her hands before leaning in. "For the rest of my life." He added kissing her. He backed her into the wall his hand releasing her fist moving to her hair and the other to her waist.

The anger deflated as she moaned into his mouth. Hunger bubbled within her as she moved her hands into his hair and used the wall for support to wrap her legs around him. The kiss intensified and she had to breathe. Breaking the kiss she pulled back just a bit. "I want that.. I want you."

"Jarvis secure the gym." Steve commanded leaving the AI to shut down the level and secure all the locking mechanisms in addition to deactivating the cameras. Steve had pulled away in time to catch that familiar flicker in her eyes as he rolled his eyes at her. "Alright, but winner chooses the location for dinner." He said, moving forward slowly and deliberately. Steve trying to mask his intentions, keeping from telegraphing his moves, but he made sure to keep his hands up, stomach tensed and legs put more or less one right behind the other to prevent any sliding between them. Aside from that, he'd just have to use his larger reach to his advantage as he finally swung.

Steve's hand came down as a loose fist towards Natasha's shoulder in an attempt to grab her and, maybe, throw her.

"I've told you to before to come and get me. Rogers are you scared?" She teased as she watched him try to grab her as she spun gracefully out of his reach the ballet instruction shining through. She contemplated the idea of letting him win before she captured his wrist her eyes glinting as she met his gaze before waiting for him to capture her.

Natasha changed tactics to avoid capture before rushing him. His larger build something that should be intimidating but men had a different point of balance and she hit where they would both topple over and she would be pinning him to the ground which would make things far more interesting.

Steve knew that Natasha was going to do something like this. He hadn't fully expected his initial blow to land, but he'd also wondered if their relationship would change how she approached this. It seemed it didn't change things too much because she was still trying to put him into an uncomfortable position on the mat. He made sure to keep his wrist straight and with his strength, it'd be nigh on impossible to twist it as it was. As for when she went to tackle him, well Steve had to be prepared to go down if he was going up against Nat.

He quickly reached out and grasped Natasha's own wrist, the one that had captured his, and pulled her around as he went down. All the movement made sure that Natasha was on the bottom as Steve fell over her, pinning her down to the mat. It wasn't over, of course, but Steve knew that it would be as good as over if he went down with her on top.

At least he fell on top of her his weight a familiar memory now she gasped as she crumpled under him. Her ass pressed against him as she resisted not wanting to give in just yet especially since she wanted to roll him. "Your pretty heavy Rogers." She hissed out although if they were in the private confines of her housing she wouldn't be complaining one bit.

"So I was thinking Chinese food." She teased playfully. She used her strength to roll them using the momentum of their bodies against him in hopes to pin him down beneath her. "Remember how I warned you about sequels and movie recommendations from Tony.. I hope tonight's film isn't something from his list of greatest movies."

"Oof!" Steve said as he was rolled onto his back. His large arms came around Natasha's chest and his legs wrapped around her hips, squeezing her tight above him. If she were much larger, there'd be more ways to get out of this, but for now, it may have been enough to stall things until he could think of another, better tactic. The fact that her body was pressed so tight against his wasn't helping, though. It was a touch he'd been dreaming about since she'd left and this wasn't quite how he imaged it would happen when she returned.

"Don't be mean, Romanov." He said, face reddening a little not just at how close they were, "I have some ideas and..." He whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear them over the conversations they were having over who would win, "I found some special ones." He made sure the whisper was breathy into her ear, "I've been taking notes."

The breathy whisper about his note taking had made her lose her focus as her body stopped failing around like a fish out of water. It gave the appearance of frustration to the others as if she had tried getting out of it and failed. "Really.. I hope you'll share." She countered melting into him.

"Romanov!" Steve said, his skin turning a dark red just like she'd intended, "Keep that up and I won't show you what I learned." He whispered again. He was trying to play dirty, having learned from her in more ways than one, but it wasn't easy. Even as uninhibited as he was nowadays, it didn't come as easy to him as it did to her. She'd had practice, he'd had none.

Steve tried to roll over and put Natasha under him again, but that didn't seem to be doing any good either. The Captain began to squeeze Natasha. Not hard, but enough to make it uncomfortable and maybe make it harder for her to breath.

"Are you going to spank me?" Natasha teased just loud enough for Steve to hear before allowing him to roll them over getting her trapped under him.

Steve released Natasha almost immediately after she gave up. His skin was beet red and although he felt as though he could pass some of it off as exertion, it was almost entirely due to the back and forth teasing he'd been having with her. "Don't get ahead of yourself." He whispered to her at the mention of a spanking. He could just feel the heat coming off of him from how flushed his skin was.

Sitting up, Steve turned to the released Natasha, "I feel a little dirty." He said, giving her a nervous smile. He cleared his throat as he looked back to the group on the sidelines, "Alright, that settles that." He said, "I'm going to... hit the showers." He added, getting up from the mat.

Now it was her turn to actually blush as she thought about their joint show a few weeks ago. Her skin turning just a light shade of pink before she quickly regained her composure not giving him too much leeway. "You better go you smell." She taunted picking up where she left off before walking away.

\---------  
|||Monday Before Thanksgiving|||||  
Stage 3: Bargaining  
'But what if I...'

_Traditionally the bargaining stage for people facing change can involve attempting to bargain with whatever God the person believes in. People seek to negotiate a compromise. Bargaining rarely provides a sustainable solution._

Steve had spent the entire day locked up in his room. The whole idea of having a relationship with someone as wonderful as Natasha, as well as his son, left him kneeling before his bed. Steve was once a religious sort before he had become a super solider. He had always gone to church and prayed but it seemed like this was the first time he was doing so in a long while.

 

His head was bowed as his hands were clasped together as he shut his eyes. "Hello sir, I know I haven't spoken to you in an awful long while. There was the ice and even though I have been back for a while I lost my faith." He admitted softly.

 

"I want to be a good man. Good enough to be worthy of her love. Worthy of being called dad. I can promise you I will do everything in my power to make them happy. Just give me the courage to ask her.." Steve added as he opened his eyes to stare at his neatly made bed.

-=-=-

Meanwhile in the floor below him a certain red head had been looking at some old necklace that had followed her, it was the one item she had that belonged to her mother. "I know this is stupid to pray or ask for help.." She said as she looked at the old locket reading the inscription. 

_**Together in Paris** _

"I can be a better person. Be someone he wants for the rest of his life. I can save thousands of people if you help me make this a reality, momma. I suffered so much one more day of light is all I want.." Natasha whispered closing her eyes as she sat on her bed. The familiar song her mother would always sing filled the room, her own melodic voice singing it. 

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory 

_Far away, long ago_  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December 

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory 

_Far away, long ago_  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember 

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_  
\-------------

||Tuesday Before Thanksgiving||

Steve and James (Barnes) had ventured out into the city in search of last minute items for the Avengers Thanksgiving feast. The team had grown larger these past few months especially with the return of Natasha and Clint to the team along with their respective families. It seemed Laura had enough of farming life and the fact the kids enjoyed the city life made it so that the once abandoned floor that once collected dust designated for Clint was now seeing activity. 

That meant a lot more mouths to feed and despite Tony's offers of getting a professional chef to make the dinner Steve and the others managed to explain, well it was Pepper doing the explanation, that thanksgiving was about family and friendship. They were all appointed parts of the menu and setup. Steve had been checking the fridge for supplies and noticed they needed a lot more than what was stashed.

He and Bucky ventured out two shopping carts filled at the local Whole Foods as they checked their list like it was a Black Friday honey buy this list. The turkey was being requested by the Barton's, items for dessert requested by the Stark's, Wanda wanted some things to make biscuits with Sam and vision, Steve had been looking at his half of the list and noticed the younger James had tampered with his list.

It brought a small smile to his lips that seemed out of place as Bucky moved his cart beside his and looked over his shoulder.

You could easily tell where the difference in handwriting was: Steve and Bucky _James and Mom_  
The side dishes were going to be fun to work on first thing in the morning.

\--------------

•|Thanksgiving Day|•

Stage 4: Acceptance

The Crimson haired femme fatale had shown James how to peel potatoes about an hour ago. She smiled as he worked hard his uncle Bucky sitting beside him doing the same as they talked about what their Christmas wish list should consist of. James Barnes having been a child of the depression had talked about wanting something high tech just because this era seemed to thrive on luxury items. The pair of James' were wondering if they could or should combine their efforts in getting the latest gaming system as a means to bond and as Bucky implied work on strategy.

Natasha carefully emptied a case of eggs into her pot bringing it all to a boil as Steve came up behind her wrapping strong arms around her waist. "Have you heard what our boys seem to want for Christmas this year?" She asked as she felt his face nuzzle her neck. This felt right. This was home.

"Oh.. Really? What exactly is it?" He asked as he pulled away just to turn her around and face her. "The green bean casserole should be ready soon." He added as he looked at their doodled list of things that were crossed out on their dry erase board stuck to the fridge.

"Sounds like you and I will be in line tonight. They want a PlayStation." She offered as she smiled at him.

"Aren't those super expensive?"

"You think that's a deterrent?"

"Sorry.. I just still find technology intimidating I guess." Steve offered with a shrug before meeting her gaze with his. "Natasha.. Do you and James want to move in with us? We can share the floor. I'm sure Tony won't mind redoing the floor design. We can share a room. You and I. I mean if you want.." The man had begun to ramble only to be silenced with a kiss.

Natasha had been patiently waiting. Waiting for some sign he wanted more. Breaking away from his lips a glint in her eye. "Yes.. Yes to all of it Steve."


	17. Ring a ling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: thank you all for waiting for the next post :)  
> I do need inspiration for my other story Romanogers Fluffs be it g - X rating prompts please!! Comment here or message me and I'll definitely credit you in the blurb in the beginning. A few ideas for this one might work too :)

Happy Holidays

 

The colder more fridged nights of her youth in Russia were spent in a cold concrete cell her hands shackled to an iron bar bed with a barely there mattress. The sounds of the city's festivities filled her cell from the outside as she stared up at the ceiling. 

 

The young red haired girl would close her eyes her handlers thinking that she was about to lose her hold on reality and become yet another one of their mindless drones programmed to do as they told. Their dream of full control was tossed just like they had done with the bodies of her parents when they found them. It was sleep that claimed her not Red Room, sleep filled with vague memories of the holidays. 

_A male voice she could barely recall as her father's danced through her head._

_The former Russian princess Anastasia laughed as she swirled her soup spoon in a pot._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Cold lonely nights in Russia were replaced once she defected and became a part of something far more larger than herself. It was then during her first year of being free from control that she allowed herself to look at the festive holiday with much more appreciation and almost child like wonder. 

_"Did you just buy all that yesterday?" A flabbergasted Clint had said as he scratched the back of his head as he came down the stairs one Christmas morning. It was the year Laura had taken a break because she was so exhausted with the first Barton baby._

_Tinsel, lights, and holiday decor hung all over the living room and dining room making it appear as if it came out of the Better Living magazine._

_"Yeah.. It was actually fun!" The red head offered as she pulled the three boxes from under the tree for Clint. "Merry Christmas."_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The season was one the Avengers knew was an important holiday and the return of Natasha to the tower meant that Tony was going to be challenging her ideas and decor with his own. It felt as if the atmosphere in the tower was intense and the pair would start a civil war between the team, the extended members of it had just flown in from California and we're making themselves comfy in the guest floors.

Wherever Tony touched multi colored lights and gawdy corney looking reindeer seemed to make themselves at home. Tasha's points of contact were covered in a light mix blues light and dark against snowy covered green.

Steve looked up from his paper as their newly shared space began getting hit with holiday cheer. "You sure you don't want help?" He asked as she organized and straightened things up.

"No, please I like doing this.." She offered as she turned around the deep green sweater dress making her look like one of those fashion magazine models in a holiday spread. Her hair was in loose curls that reached mid back now.

"You just moved in.. It's the least I can do. Besides I always liked seeing you this jazzed about the holidays." Steve added getting up and moving in behind her as he kissed her neck. "We can get a tree for our quarters I think J2 would love that."

"Do you think they are eating a whole bunch of junk? I have dinner in the oven.." The red head asked as she before smiling. "Let me get my coat and we'll get a tree." She added hopping down from her step stool that she had been using to hang a wreath over the mantle.

"They might be.. But Bucky and James will be perfectly fine getting ready for the night without us." Steve added with a smile as he got her coat ready for her to slide into it and they can spend an evening together. It was two days before Christmas, Natasha and Steve had both decided on not grabbing an artificial tree like Tony had in the common area they shared making both the traditionalists annoyed since it took away from the experience. 

The red head smiled as she slipped into the warmer layer before lacing her arm with Steve as they exited their shared level and headed out the revolving doors of the building. Natasha hummed along with the festive sounds of holiday cheer as they walked through crowds of last minute shoppers. It was odd for them to be out hand and hand although they had done it in the past for the sake of a cover. 

They moved through the sea of people as they walked to the small tree stand on the next block. The redhead releasing her hold on him as she began her search for that perfect tree. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at how excited she was as she roamed the rows of trees before the pair ended up meeting at the right one. It was the right shade of green, all the needles still in place, and no bare spot in sight. 

"This one.." Steve had managed to say after bringing the seller to help wrap the tree up and then off they were again. Natasha at holding the top and Steve the lower half as they rushed back to the tower. Once up on their level Natasha panicked rushing to the oven after remembering the dinner she was making. Steve laughed softly as he easily moved the tree into the living room undoing the twine that bound it before watching it unfold. "You know JARVIS is a very important helper." He teased knowing the AI probably was informing her of when he shut off the oven so the food wouldn't burn.

After hearing the Russian spew several choice curse words he chuckled as he waited for her return. "You should have reminded me.." Natasha said scowling at him from the doorway as he rolled his eyes at her. "You were the one saying dinner was almost ready I thought you knew.." He teased as she half glared at him and moved to the tree identifying what needed to be done in what order.


	18. Holiday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is pro-Stevtasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It was only a few hours till Christmas and this Billionaire Playboy genius philanthropist knew exactly what his favorite couple, besides him and Pepper, truly desired for Christmas despite their occasionally stubborn stupidity. He had managed to convince the bird brain once again in assisting him in giving them the best gift (no excuses) ever!

Clint had distracted Natasha with the plan to redecorate the common area of the tower while Tony got Bucky to occupy the kids with the new game system he and little James got for Christmas. Who would have thought Capcicle easily adjusted to having a son?

The pre decorated banquet hall glowed with the touch of Natasha inspired holiday decor as the group of hired help set up making it just perfect. Sure it was a bit extravagant and heavy handed but God dammit they kept skirting around each other as if they didn't know when to make the next move.

=•=•=•=•=  
Clint had pretended to hurt himself saying he needed to go an get an ice pack so Laura could inspect it. Leaving Natasha infront of her door as she rolled her eyes and entered. A large box sat on her couch addressed to her as she picked it up and took it with her to their room. Opening the package she was met with a beautiful white gown. 

'It's time to make a change Red.'

"Fucking Tony.." Natasha said laughing as she chewed her lip before an additional note fell to the bed. 

'5pm. Dress. 5:30 meet in Dining hall. Hurry up..'

\-------  
Tony had managed to wrangle Steve into the workshop a smile dancing on his lips as he hummed. The Christmas carols still thumped through the sound system as the Christmas Day itself dragged on. "I need you to change.." He added before stuffing a suit into Steve's arms and shooing him into the bathroom to change.


	19. I now pronounce you..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my own wedding anniversary here it is about time!! Ohh yea I think I might have missed something

The Crimson haired assassin had gotten out of her clothes changing into a gown no doubly Pepper had picked out for her. The gorgeous antique ivory contrasting against the soft creamy texture and color of her skin as she allowed the Crimson locks to spill over her shoulders. It wasn't an extravagant gown, no miles of lace or pounds of intricate beading. The simplicity of the off the shoulder mermaid gown that hugged every curve as if it were made specially for her.

She rolled her eyes as she looked at the note again Tony's hand writing. What the hell could he be planning? The redhead shook out the tension in her body by waving her arms and making a complete dork of herself in the confines of their floor. Natasha grabbed her shoes as she made her way to the door it had to be something silly, who in their right mind would use a holiday for something more than celebrate the holiday?

\---====---

Steve looked at Clint in disbelief as he fixed the front of his suit. "You knew?" The blonde asked in disbelief as the archer grinned. "You all planned this without either of us knowing?"

"Well.. J2 knew.. They helped be distractions." Clint offered with a smug look at the shock on Steve's face. As if on cue the pair of James entered the room looking nicely dressed as if they had gone through great lengths to plan a marvelous evening.

"It's about time you make Nat an honest woman.." Bucky offered with a smirk only to see the flush intensify in his face. 

"We knew Uncle Tony would help." James offered with a smile as he offered his father his hand. "Mom is going to be so happy."

\---====---====---====---

Elevator doors opened up to a redecorated hall. It wasn't the gawdy holiday cheer Tony was known for it had the touch of Laura Barton. Natasha picked up the front of her gown as she made her way in walking down tracing the tables with her finger tips. Each detail committing itself to her memory as she reached the end of the hall. 

Clint looked devilishly handsome waiting by the arch way. "So..." He began as he glanced at her.

"I don't know what's going on.." Natasha offered simply as she tucked a strand behind her ear. "All I had to go on was it was Stark's idea.." She added arching her brow.

"Don't play dumb Nat we all know it was bound to happen. You two idiots needed just a little more of kick than a push." He added before offering her his arm. "As your surrogate brother I take it upon myself to give you away." He added before patting her hand.

It was the bottom of her stomach fell. Natasha Romanov didn't do nervous let alone scared. "What if.. What if I'm not what he wants.. What if he's just settling for me?"

Before Clint managed to walk her past the door he snorted out loud. The laughter filled the silence of the hall earning him her signature death glare that made him happy she wasn't a mutant. "You two have danced around each other for years. I'm sorry but we are all sort of bored by the whole self doubt part of your relationship. I'm a Romanogers supporter. I hated the whole dating thing with Murdok because he made you something you hated. I hated the whole I need to go be lonely because Steve deserves more.. Dammit Nat you are more!" He scolded.

It was then that the world made more sense. Well with Clint's help she could manage the whole getting over the wedding jitters of it all. "Jeeze Barton way to kill the moment.." She teased a smirk forming on her lips looking at the closed doors. Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes. "I think I'm ready.."

The archer pushed the doors open the after noon sun shining through the windows pouring over the large family the Avengers had formed over the years. It was the cue that the music started and the procession began Steve bouncing on the balls of his feet at the front of the crowd Bucky rolling his eyes as he lightly rested his metallic hand on it as a means to calm him down. Sam had that smug grin dancing on his lips as eyes shifted from the front to the back of the room.

Peter snapped photos away like a mad man trying to capture every moment. Pepper's eyes were watering and if Natasha glanced to where Nicolas Fury was sitting he might have been dabbing at his good eye.

They moved to the front Tony motioning the whole thing as he motioned the short little old man with glasses and a Catholic priest gown to move to the podium. "Mr. Stank, would it be possible to get a stepper? I'd like to be able to see the couple I'm unifying.." 

The Billonaire did not say a word as he moved to go grab a step stool and set it up.

It was by that time Natasha now stood in front of Steve. The only thing she could manage was a single word as her son moved to her side. "Hey.."

"Hey.. I was actually planning on asking you know.." Steve offered in his defense he had a ring he had a plan it just always got derailed.

"I know.. I saw the ring." She teased with a smile only to see Steve smile and shake his head.

Clint backed away moving to the bride's side as the Priest Lee started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today not only to celebrate the birth of our savior but for the Union of Natalia Romanov and Steven Grant Rogers." It had begun and Natasha held Steve's hand and stared contently into his eyes. It indeed had been a long time coming. The vows had been exchanged and rings passed the dark falling over them as the homestretch of the ceremony arrived. "I now pronounce you..." 

The window facing the city shattered screams of shock filled the air as a group of Hydra goons slid down ropes from an aircraft. None of them armed as the leader grinned from the back of the ship. A familiar face who didn't like the fact Steve had been swooning over someone else all this time.

"I bet this is a surprise for you.." Sharon Carter's voice filled the air. The fact the heroes were literally caught with their guard down their families in jeopardy doing what they could to fight off the attackers. "I'm sure HYDRA is going to love little James.." She added as one of the men captured the young boy. Natalie rushed after him only to get caught herself. "Longing rusted seventeen daybreak furnace nine benign one freight car!" 

James Barnes had froze in place the muscles in his body tensing as the redhead close to him seemed to get pale. Her son. Their son was in danger and James was going to stop them from saving him. "Run!" James shouted knowing that the redhead could put some distance between them.

The tiny priest had fallen in his sights and that was when Steve rushed him. The sound of the aircraft moving away his heart sinking as he heard Natasha screaming after them. "Bucky! Bucky you have to fight this.. Come on!" Steve hissed as he restrained his friend the rest of the men who weren't fighting piling on Bucky to aid in pulling him back. 

The red haired assassin sank to her knees by the shattered window her body trembling as the little old man frowned. "Husband and wife.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://natbarton26.tumblr.com/post/144433292563/princeazari-i-have-never-read-a-wedding-fic-for
> 
> Thank you Tumblr!!!!


	20. Spiders have feelings too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language and a near mental break down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I am so pissed because I had a longer chapter ready to post several days back and my phone killed it. :( I have been busy packing and prepping for a move and I finally had a moment to whip something up.

_"You'll break them.." The young woman whispered watching her peers from beyond the glass. The young women practicing their ballet as the redhead felt her heart sink._

_"Only the breakable ones. You are made of marble.." The older grey haired stone faced woman countered taking interest in the younger woman's reaction. "We will celebrate after the graduation ceremony."_

_"What if I fail?" The woman asked her heart continuously sinking in her chest. Despite everything she had been forced to do, she never wanted to live this life. This wasn't the one her parents wanted her to have._

_The older woman had been reviewing the younger' file. "You never fail."_

_•=•  
"Sloppy! Pretending to fail.. Natasha the ceremony is necessary for you to take your place in the world." The older woman scolded._

_"I have no place in the world.." The redhead whispered as she dropped to her knees pleading to be spared from the sterilization process._

_"Exactly.. That is why it must be done."_

_**"I trust you now. Nat look at me.. I trust you with my life."** A memory that wasn't painful, Steve's voice, pierced the fog of her mind as it tried consuming her alive._

_**"You are pregnant Ms. Rushman."** _

_**"It's a boy.. Natty it's a boy!"** Clint offered the memory of him handing her James for the first time. Her eyes welling with tears._

"Natasha.. We are going to get our son back together." Steve managed crossing over to where she had sank to her knees the tears had caused her makeup to smear as she looked off into the distance. Her mind plaguing her with the reasons she should not be a mess. The reasons for her to believe everything she had wasn't meant to be. She was supposed to be a monster, a monster without emotion willing to destroy counties and world leaders.

His hand gripped a little more in a comforting manner as he sank down beside her. "Mrs. Rogers, our son is going to be brought home. We just have to create a plan.. I promise you he will come home."

The redhead moved, after several long grueling minutes she moved, her head turning towards him as if surprised he was at her side. "I wasn't meant to have anything. This was supposed to be failure. I love it so much that it hurts. I want my failure in their eyes to shine bright and blind them." She offered before wiping at her eyes.

Steve's hand moved to caress her cheek as he tilted her chin up to capture her lips with his. The kiss with his wife. His Wife, the concept so new it excited him and made him want to be a better man than he already was. "Our son will be back.. I swear that to you.. I will find them."

It was when they were pulled from their heartbreak by a sound of a loud smack colliding with someone's head. The strawberry blonde furious as she snatched the cellphone and gave it to Clint. Tony rubbed the back of his head as he whined.

"Hey, I know where your kids are.." Clint offered before Natasha got to her feet no longer broken. "Avengers, safe guard the tower. Team keep the civilians on the fully intact levels and close off the exits just incase our nasty little party poopers come back. Clint I need your eyes in the sky. Scott ground level. Tony, we are commandeering your jet. Steve, suit up.. We have kids to pick up."  
\--------•••••••--------•••••••---------•••••••--------•••••••--------

"My dad is soo going to make sure you aren't even able to convince the lawyers from Hell's Kitchen to represent you." Natalie offered as Sharon rolled her eyes at the young Stark.

"You aren't what I'm interested in. James you know this is for you own good right? I'm trying to help you and your father. Natasha has always been this sort of parasite destroying you both. I'm just working on removing the carcinogen." The blonde offered as she looked at James Romanov-Rogers.

"You are a bitch!" He snapped out.

"Language!!" Natalie warned before James continued his rant.

"I wouldn't be scared that my dad is coming. I'd be scared of my mom. Do you have any idea what she's capable of? I would start running." James sassed before Sharon slapped him hard across the face.

"No one is scared of a damn spider."


	21. Chapter 21

It took a bit longer for the redhead to center herself. She had been sitting on the ground looking distant and despondent. She had done everything in her power to keep James safe most of his life. How was it she had failed him? Her heart weighted heavily in her chest, was letting Steve into their lives a major mistake? The guilt only grew more as she looked or into the distance her mind was always her worst enemy filling her with doubt. What would she leave behind? What would James remember her as when she faded from the world? 

A heavy strong hand rested on her shoulder the weight not breaking her but instead seemed to absorb the burden. The weight of the world shifted from her shoulders evenly distributing between them as she closed her eyes. Wrapped in the security and presence of the man beside her as he dropped down beside her. He moved his hand from her shoulder wrapping it around her waist as he kissed the top of her head. The silence comforting as she took in a few even breaths. 

"I am going to get him back.." she offered softly only to hear him correct her.

"We are going to get him back. The two of us are going to be walking into a death trap but we are going to do this together Natasha. You don't have to do everything alone."

The redhead turned to look at him and offered a half smile. It seemed the war within herself had once again restarted. As they made there way towards the jet she seemed quiet.

_Despite Steve's best attempts the inner struggle with herself had begun. The normally confident and strong woman allowed the control of her own mind slip through her fingers as it began to attack her._

_"How is it everything you touch falls apart Natalia?"_

_"Did you really think all the recent sacrifice would pay off in the end?"_

_"Your ledger is gushing red.. I'm shocked it hasn't just used your son as a consolation to erase your debt."_

_The cruelty of ones own mind is far more cruel and bitter than an enemy. The soft weak voice whimpered counters._

_"It's not my fault! I... i cannot control the world around me."_

_"Everything I did.. I did it to give him a chance to thrive and choose his own path. I.. I did it to spare him from being forced into a life he didn't want."_

_"I've saved how many lives since!!?? I aided in the rebuilding of lives too! I have done some good."_

_The soft voice and been growing stronger and confident with every comment. "Natasha.. you have done enough on your own." A woman's voice filled her head it was gentle as it wrapped around her. "The weight of the world is not for you alone to bare. It's time to look back and see how life used to be. How things were evenly distributed as we made the worst things appear magical.. and manageable."_

••••  
The jet had been loaded as the red head took her place in the cockpit. Her eyes roaming over the control panel. Nothing seemed to have change as she looked at the console before bringing it to life. The vehicle roared to life as she pulled away the pair in uniform as she plotted a course. 

"Are you sure your okay Natasha?" Steve asked as he pulled his helmet on. 

"I've been better." She offered simply before setting up the autopilot. "I swore to myself I wouldn't put him in the line of danger. I got out of this life to keep him safe." She added sounding disappointed in herself. "Everything I've done up until now was pointless. He won't be able to just relax anymore. What if I just made him into me? He won't trust and now.. now what are the odds of him just enjoying life?" She whispered.

"He won't be mad at you. Nat I think he's happy he has people who love him. Content that no matter what his mother will do what she can to save him. There are people out there in the world who don't care.." Steve offered gently pulling her into a hug as the jet flew them closer to the compound. "There are so many other things you can worry about but cannot control. You are going to have to let it go and focus on the moments you have." 

A heavy sigh was breathed from her lips as she looked up at him. It was true. She had seen the darker side of life as she grew up it was so different from what she had done with James. She smiled more, laughed more, and visibly showed how much she loved him. She wasn't as cold and calculating as she was in the past. Her own self doubt would be her undoing if she allowed it to bury every good deed she had done. 

"I took so many things from you Steve." She offered gently. "I took the precious moments I greedily cling to from you. You should have been with me. I should have tried harder for you to see me then."

"Natasha.. I am the king of missed opportunities. I lost seventy years of my life on ice and your talking about regretting me miss out on it. You don't have to worry about it. I get you left when you did and why. It was also my fault I didn't stop you. It was my fault I didn't ask you to stay or spoke up about loving you sooner. It's the past and we have a future of possibilities." He added warmly. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this mission?"

His words clicked in her mind making it all manageable as she looked at him and nodded. "Yeah.." 

•••••

The towering building loomed ahead of them as Natasha walked to the back of the jet getting some equipment on before she opened the hull doors. "This might be a little fun." She added before jumping out the back. Steve had been about to ask about the chute when he noticed it sitting on the rack as he sighed in frustration.

Wind rushed past her ears as she plummeted down to the ground she managed to maneuver her way towards the building as she activated the powerful magnetic gauntlets on her wrists that secured her to the building stopping the freefall with a harsh jerk reaction. She took in a deep steady breath as she began scaling the wall when her com crackled to life.

"What the hell were you thinking?" The concern in Steve's voice was adorable and yet unnecessary.

"Please.. like you ever take a chute. I knew exactly what I was doing." She added simply as she moved nimbly up the side of the building like a spider. "Land and enter through ground level. I have a feeling I might need a distraction." She added as she continued her climb.

•_•_•_•_•_•

RED ALERT-RED ALERT

Inside the command room the blonde looked furious as she started to scream at the monitors as if it were people who made mistakes. "She can't be here!!!" She shrieked as she started throwing random objects at the monitor as if it would change the image of Natasha scaling the wall.

James seemed shocked. Natalie almost looked at the screen with admiration. Never in the world had she seen someone with so much determination and grace, besides her mother, willing to struggle to get back someone they loved.

The former Agent 13 calmed herself down and pressed a button as she glared daggers at the screen. "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.." Natasha kept moving on the monitor. "Down came the rain..." Several robotic devices came to life as they rolled out of the room in a massive herd. "And washed the spider... out." Her voice continued to twist as the screen now showed multiple robots rolling down the side of the building where Natasha looked up. 

The crimson haired assassin started rapidly kicking at the glass window closest to her as those things continued to advance. The sign that the glass was breaking gave her hope as she moved and blasted multiple rounds from her widow bite shattering the glass as she swung herself into the opening. 

In her place a small flashing red device had remained on the side of the building and when the metallic menaces arrived they were greeted by a blast that incinerated a majority of them.


	22. Don't piss off a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with a mommy.

Natasha may not exactly want to admit it or at least voice it out loud for now but whenever Steve sprung into action it made her heart skip a beat. It wasn't the time nor the place for her to allow her mind to wander as she moved silently through the halls of the building. The assassin knew very well it was all only a matter of time before something came to ruin her streak.

“Natasha.. are you okay?” The concern in his voice filled the com as Nat rounded yet another corner.

She gave him a quick nod before silently cursing herself before she voiced her answer. “I'm fine. Just a tiny bit of fanfare.” She offered gently as she slowed down. Natasha normally would have moved ahead without issue but she felt compelled to do everything in regards to reclaiming their child as a team. 

Natasha lifted the widow bites into the air as she moved through the lower levels of the building. Her eyes moving from one side to the other just waiting for the opportune moment to fire and hit one of the bastards keeping her baby from her. Her son was her first shot at living the normal life she never believed was possible.

"Are you waiting to make your grand entrance? I swear we can do just fine without the others." Natasha said softly with a roll of her eyes. Natasha leaned against the wall waiting for him to comment.

“You have been out of rotation for awhile Natasha. I am just worried you're rushing in too quickly.” He offered gently as he made his way into the building only to catch the small laugh from her.

“Please it's just like old times.. I just get to kill them all.. Slowly this round." She added wondering if he was going to be in the same mood as she was.. Out for blood or if he was going to be merciful. 

"Come on Steve.. They aren't going to interrogate themselves.. Find me a target..” 

 

Steve was taken back to some of their duo missions before anything had come close to happening. But, now they didn't have time to work on a plan on extractions or setting up secondary objectives. No, today they only had two main objectives: Get the kids back and kill anyone who got in their way. She asked him if they would kill them slowly and while he had normally been the level-headed one in the duo, today that was all gone. He was only focused on causing nothing but pain to them. 

"They will beg for the release of death. We will bleed them dry." 

"Steve.. we both know you’ll change your mind.. leave it to me please.” Those eight words were said and anyone who wasn't on Steve and Natasha's side instantly regretted it. 

She had finally found someone to cross her path and she had already checked her widow bites and aimed it at the first moron to lift his gun. The device lit up and hit the first merc, another device fired from her other wrist exploded two other strands and caught two different pieces of armour from the next mercenaries. The rope then became tight and the three troopers were lifted off of their feet, sailed through the air and collided in the middle of the round, knocking them clean out. As soon as the first rope had been loosed, Natasha had approached and aimed her gauntlets preparing to fire another round. Tightening her back and slowing her breathing ever so slightly, Natasha fired another round and pierced the next armoured thug cleanly in the throat, dropping him instantly. Her eyes moved to a second one who had brought up a riot shield. Already having a way around it, Nat smirked and switched the setting on her widow bites and the first of three acidic bullets and launched it towards the shielded foe. The acid ate its way through the hard plastic and made the man behind it scream in agony, there were a few drops that had left the shield and dropped onto his arm. 

That was all Natasha needed as she made her way towards the man, swinging a retractable batonshe produced from her belt loop upwards in an arcing fashion, the man was lifted off of his feet and before he hit the floor, Nat had pierced his throat with the edge of a knife in her sleeve. The room was all but dead, she turned her face over to look for a sign of Steve and where he might be.

Nothing so far and the redhead let out a sigh. “You know Steve if you don't hurry you're going to miss out on all the fun.” She teased as emerald eyes narrowed as the next round of non-stop fire from the widow bite filled the air. Now was time to act. Now was time to narrow down the three idiots who would talk and spill where the children were.

She was focused and the goons they fell like the candy from one of James's piñata. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the one last guy in her area.

His gun had jammed and he was panicking as the crimson haired woman approached.

“Are we feeling lucky?” Natasha asked loudly as she lifted her wrist as the man sniveling in the corner as he waited for the bullet to burn through his skull even though Natasha was more in a vicious mood.

The petite redhead grabbed a hold of the manin front of her, roughly forcing him to look at the former Avenger. Natasha could see a combination of both fear and a stubborn sense of pride and honour in his eyes, that came from buying into a doctrine. She had seen it a dozen times when dealing with H.Y.D.R.A, terrorist cells or whatever else she had taken to dealing with in the name of protecting this country. Nat hoisted the man into the middle of the room and ripped the facial armour he had been wearing off of his head. It wasn't much, a flimsy jet black balaclava that hid most of his facial features. As soon as the piece of clothing was stripped from him, Natasha did his absolute best not to gasp. There were electrical wires that ran from the man's eyes down to his lips that in turn ran down his cheeks and jawline before disappearing into his shirt's neck hole.

What had these bastards done to him? Natasha thought to herself. “I'm going to start work on an interrogation.. I'm hoping you’ll catch up.” Natasha offered over the com for a moment. Natasha took a hold of the man and then dragged him down the hall and finding a quiet, secluded spot. Throwing the man against the wall, his body hit it with a sickening thud as Natasha removed her smart phone and snapped a photo. Her earpiece buzzed as Steve talked to her. The redhead was vengeful and he was a few floors away fighting his own way through the mess.

"I need to forward a few things to Stark. Think he's interested? I’ve got this guy’s picture now."

“Nat.. is it really necessary?”

“This bastard is working for the bitch who took my son.. yes it is..” she hissed softly as she forwarded the image to Tony who quickly replied.

"Well looks like a winner! His name's Jason Keen, ex-military intelligence. Served with MI6 and the SAS out of Great Britain, was suspected of being K.I.A a couple of years back before the events with Syria. His psych profile suggests that he is very susceptible to the idea of torture.” Natasha offered keeping her husband in the loop. “Tony wants me to put the fear of the Widow in him.” Slowly, she withdrew the knife she had found earlier and spun it around in her fingers while staring at Keen.

"Y'know... S.H.I.E.L.D gave me all these toys to deal with people like you. I never thought when I left they'd let me keep this stuff. It's been a while since I've been in the field though. Sometimes, I press buttons on this thing here," Natasha offered lightly grazing victim's cheek while she spoke. "and something I didn't intend to do happens. I honestly can't remember what most of these buttons do. Look at this one here. Flammable. That means I could shoot you in the knee and it wouldn't burst into flames right? Let's see."

Natasha flicked a button and a round was about to shoot out when Keen’s voice filled her ears in a dialect she hadn't heard in nearly a decade.

_"Natasha you cannot understand what I am saying but know this. Even if I do die, I will die knowing your child will never see a new sunrise! I spit on you red-headed harlot! I will not tell you where the children are!"_

Natasha's green eyes narrowed on the man and she shook her head.

"I can. And you will."

As Natasha finished her sentence, she ripped the earpiece from her ear and assaulted the man. Keen’s screams filled the room, and the noises were only matched with Captain America's cries for Natasha to answer his calls, something the former Avenger refused to do. Moments passed and the cries for help were silenced to nothing but a soft whimper. Despite S.H.I.E.L.D's best techs trying to bring up the volume and decipher the language, they couldn't hear what the man said. Two words were screamed over and over again until the sound of stabbing stopped and only a soft crying sound was heard. Then, Steve could hear Natasha's light footsteps moving towards the previously discarded earpiece. She clipped the earpiece back on and simply tapped the earpiece to make sure it still worked.

"Nat, are you there?"

"I'm here."

"Natasha!? What happened?"

"I got our answer. We need to go to the top of the building."

There was a brief silence before Steve spoke again.

"Natasha , what language was Keen speaking? I've never heard that before."

"It's code. Sharon was using the latest code used by the CIA.”


	23. Chapter 23

The red head allowed her husband to talk not exactly paying attention. The entire situation was becoming more and more of a reality rather than the messed up and twisted daydream. Her wounds had healed a little faster than what normally would be expected as she blocked the rest of the world out. 

It wasn't as if Sharon hadn't threatened to ruin her new found life.

The former Russian spy had always seen her adversary's words as more of a promise that had been bidding it's time.

 

"Natasha... Natasha... Are you even listening?"

"No, sorry Steve. I was thinking about something. I know that we are going in as a team.. But I would like to go in first. You know to try to get the kids out via stealth."

"Sorry, Natasha it's better to go with the plan. I know your dying for a fight against Sharon .." Steve offered softly.. was she really that obvious?

______

"Carter it appears that we have company making its way up the levels." One of the agents said as they pulled up the video footage from five floors below.

________

They moved through the building and every time they neared a group of agents that needed to be handled the redhead was the first to go off. Maybe it was the pent up energy that had been stored over the years or it was the fact her son was in danger that it was an easy transition back into being a badass.

She was in a kill mode. The faster the obstacle was out of her way the better off they would be. Her emerald eyes moved from side to side as she quickly moved down the hall surveying the scene. So far the coast was clear on the third level below their destination.

The crimson haired assassin had easily transitioned back into the cold blooded killer she once was. Despite being home and working from the sidelines the itch she had to continuously discharge her weapon was strong. Eyes narrowed and every sight of shoulder, clothed side, glance of an eye her weapon fired with a loud mind numbing blast that wounded the target. At least it kept them in shock before she got closer to fire off the killing shot.

It was hard to believe that just last week she had been the same woman baking and frosting cupcakes with her son as she sang a Russian song. What was worse was she was the fact she was so comfortable with routine the fact that it was disturbed was making matters worse. She was wondering if it would be possible enough for her to Hulk out like Banner. If the stupid blonde had harmed a single hair on her child's head it would be as if she had signed a death warrant. Well technically a second death warrant because taking them both in the first place was a crime punishable by a slow cruel death.  
   
Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve when he urged her to cover him. "When have I never done that?"  
She aimed her weapon firing another blast taking the man out who was trying to get her husband.

"What is it with these guys? They recruit all the fucking rookies from SHIELD? It's not like they even know how to handle us." She called out over her shoulder.  
\--___--___--___--___--___--

The sound of chaos filled the air conditioning shaft where James and Natalie were hiding. "We need to wait. It sounds like they are close." He whispered. 

\--___--___--___--___--___--

"Cheaper than doing a recruitment drive I guess." Steve said with a grin, as he threw his shield down the corridor dropping the rest of the offenders down. 

The inside of the base had been a confusing set up, if you weren't paying attention to where you were going it was more than possible that you would end up staring at a blank wall or end up walking with a purpose directly into a broom closet. Running down the corridor, Steve looked over at the desk and moved to it, his blue eyes drank in the sight and something in the pit of his stomach didn't sit right. He put his hands on the desk and he almost instantly knew what it was. Turning to face his wife and the mother of his son, he damn near yelled at her. "Explosive!" The explosion ripped through the small corridor and the wood and perspex of the desk and cubicle ripped from the construct and tore away in various different directions like a shrapnel grenade had gone off in the room. Steve had hit the wall with a thud, his mind was woozy as his arm stretched outwards like he was trying to grab a hold of the shield that was currently sitting on his back. His eyes came up from the tiled floor, spotting Natasha across the corridor who was slumped against one of the walls. His arm stretched out and moved to grab a hold of her and that was when the pain hit him. A short metal stick cracked against his outstretched hand and he didn't have to look up. He knew exactly who it was. His head turned and her stylized military boot smashed against his jaw, blood filling his mouth as he was rocked by the kick.

"Steve... Steve... Steve... When will you learn? This little slut just isn't good enough for you." She walked over and slapped the side of Natasha's face gently, looking to wake her up. As she stirred, Sharon turned to look at Steve and dropped down so she was crouching in front of him. His eyes were forced into viewing her crotch and even though he quickly averted his gaze, Sharon still chuckled at it. "Yeah... Bet you want it didn't you? That Russian bitch can't compare to me could she? We can get you out of here, cook up some story and go work together like the old days! I know you remember them..." Her fingers danced along his now bloody upper arm while she purred into his ear, trying to convince him to go with her. He shook his head and forced himself forward, sending her off of her feet and onto her ass. Following up, Steve threw a punch at her and tried to create some distance between them. Reaching behind him, Steve pulled himself up to a standing base and moved to grab a hold of his shield. He was going to take this bitch down... But, she was too quick for him and he was too groggy. His jaw was rocked by two swift strikes from Sharon and Steve was feeling ready to go down for the count. His body hit the floor and his head rocked backwards, his eyes open ever so slightly as he was rocked. "Shame. You could have really helped me out." 

Natasha had been close beside Steve as they moved through the labyrinth of a office building. Her dark green eyes widenin at her husbands words. 'Explosive!' The loud blast surrounded them sending her flying in the opposite direction as the wave of memories past hit her hard like a fright train. Her body collided with the wall as the motion of being propelled back had actually caused her to scream. Flashes of a life before SHIELD came and went quickly. 

Natasha had moved now a sick feeling twisting in her gut. Moving towards a wall for support before her eyes widened. 

••••

Rolling past a volley of blasts from Carter's gun, Steve blocked them with his shield, one of which tore the fabric of his suit while the others were loose and erratic, sailing clean past him and smacking against the walls of the lab. No long in the dim, pristine corridors that they had earlier been brawling in, they were now in a large, vast expanse that looked a lot like the inside of a soccer ball only with a lot more chrome. If Steve had had a chance to admire the surroundings, he would have seen some technology not entirely dissimilar to Baron Von Strucker's experiments during the first uprising of HYDRA. 

He was concentrating on beating the blonde in front of him to a pulp. Her nose had been broken from a mean elbow, blood dripped down her face but it didn't seem to bother her.

••••

Natasha had grounded herself and raced after them. "Just lie the fuck down Carter!" Nat barked at her, her green eyes watching her as she expertly dodged yet another sharp blast from the former Black Widow .

"Where's the fun in that? I always thoughts Steve liked it when I had fight in me!"

"Shut up! You kidnapped our son and for what? To get back at me!?"

"I had hoped you hadn't been so damned sentimental! But you obviously are, it's time I put you down like the fool you are!"

Her mind was lost in thought as the sound of something falling in the distance slowly pulled her from her fog of thought. It was too slow.

"Are you satisfied?! Everything you touch dies or gets warped in to something you no longer recognize!" Sharon hissed as she sprung on the Widow who received a harsh kick to the side of the head. "Everything Natasha! Can you imagine what your son will become? Your so fucked up I can only see you being forced to put them down later on. James will becomes the next brainwashed solider.. All because his momma was some slutty psychotic assassin who broke the only good man on earth, Steve Rogers.." 

The Crimson haired assassin flew with the force of the kick her body falling to the ground as if something flicked on. The Natasha Steve married had just clocked out and something dark flickered in her eyes. Years of repressing the Black Widow finally snapping as she narrowed her eyes on her prey. "Damaged sons are better than none." She hissed out before moving with such speed that would have surprised anyone.  

Her hand struck out with a fast jab to the face sending the blonde flying back as she added a kick to the side for good measure. "I had everything and for once I knew how to live a normal life." She growled out pouncing on the grounded Carter who hadn't even a chance to pull herself up off the ground. Natasha began laughing the sound unnatural as the sound morphed into something nefarious as she gripped Sharon's head tightly in her hands pounding it into the ground with enough force to dent the ground.

Sharon seemed much more amused than she should have been her body slowly being broken by the very pissed off Black Widow. Her snug smirk of satisfaction growing as the building continued to collapse around them. 'See what happens Steve... Your going to be forced to kill your own wife now. That hardwiring Russia did cannot be undone.' She thought gleefully knowing that even if she died she would have won. "Your son will be so proud of you.. Killing a woman just out of spite." She added to throw salt at her verbally.  

\---~~~---

Tony had taken to the air and soared towards the location. He knew Steve and Nat might have their hands full and the thought of his daughter being in danger was more than enough to get that dad out of the tower. 

He reached the rooms and as he set down the smoke had begun to pour from the vents. Natalie and James had begun coughing as the vents began to fill with smoke. The small girl began kicking out a vent that led to the outside the sound of chaos filled the air as she jumped out helping James. She was about to burst into tears when she saw her father running towards him.

"You two are okay. Let me get you both out of here.." Tony offered hugging his daughter as he looked at James. "Your parents will catch up. Trust me.." He offered as the boy made his way over and took hold. 

The armor fell back into place covering his face. "Rogers got the kids. Should I send in assistance?"

\---~~~---

 "Kol'tso-kol'tso-a-rozy, Karman bukety; Pepel! Pepel! My vse padayut.*" Sharon croaked out a sick twisted smile dancing on her lips as the life faded from her body. Russian programming began to kick back in full force as Black Widow rose from the dead body. Her Crimson hair a curtain concealing her face as she turned towards Steve.  
   
"Tsel' priobreteniya. Steve Rogers .. prekrashcheniye trebuyetsya**." Her Russian accent thick as she moved slowly towards Steve. Natalia Romonova had taken over and it would seem the pre-SHIELD Natasha had re-emerged ready to destroy everything that she had strived to build.

((Notes:  
Kol'tso-kol'tso-a-rozy, Karman bukety; Pepel! Pepel! My vse padayut.* =  Ring-a-ring-a-roses,  
A pocketful of posies;Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down 

Tsel' priobreteniya. Steve Rogers .. prekrashcheniye trebuyetsya**=Target acquired. Steve Rogers .. termination required.))

 

Steve wanted a drink. More to the point he wanted to actually get drunk.

It had been years since he had last had a cold one and now the dryness of his throat wanted noting more than a refreshing beer. One after that would do nicely. Maybe another one after that too... Well, enough that he could drink and drink and drink until he forgot this whole fucking nightmare. Steve was still coughing up blood but was back on his feet, stumbling every metre of so, but he was upright and he was making some forward progress! The man looked around the room and finally the fact that the whole room actually looked like a super villain's lair, the only thing it was really missing was some lava lakes or sharks with frikkin' lasers on their heads. "

He looked over at one of the windows, near to where the fighting was and he could see the HYDRA agents being pushed back. They probably should have helped but he was so tired. One of the doors near to where they had started the melee was knocked open and Steve was relieved to see Natasha walk through the door. The kids weren't with her though... Maybe they'd already been picked up. Steve grimaced as he reached up and grabbed a hold of one of the railings to tug him up and stand up so he could greet his wife correctly.

"Natasha!"

\-----  
A particularly large lightning bolt struck the ground, directly in the middle of where the Agents remnants were amassing and a single figure was left in the centre. Rain and wind continued to swarm around it as it stood upright and thrust his right hand towards the sky, a final lightning bolt striking down and illuminating the figure.

"Let the Old-Father have mercy on you... For the God of Thunder has none!"

The mighty Thor lifted Mjolnir up in the air and let out a massive jet of lightning. The sparks hitting one agents and then linking from one to another, thousands upon thousands of volts ripped into each of the soldiers, all of them screaming in pain as they dropped to their knees in death. Thor slowly brought his hammer down and observed any of the troopers that dared to get up after his attack. A rapid jet sound filled the God's ears as Tony jetted back down and landed next to him. Slapping him on the shoulder playfully, Tony took his face plate off to meet Thor's gaze.

"Just in the nick of time Drapes. Pepper, how are the kids?"

"Better." Pepper offered from the tower as she and the other avengers continued with damage control.


	24. Chapter 24

Tony had made his way into the building and discovered the pair standing alone. Tony allowed the armor covering his face to move away and as he took a breath he noticed something wasn't right about the redhead. He aimed his weapon at her and readied it to fire at the Black Widow. He might not have had experience dealing with her as an enemy but he wasn't stupid to not notice the change in her demeanor. 

Sharon had said something to Natasha as the red haired woman bashed her head into the ground. The anger Steve had seen was a given. Any mother would be willing to kick ass and possibly kill for her kid. But the posture and the movement looked venomous and unnatural. 

"Capsicle... That's not Natasha. Did blondie say something that triggered something?" He offered l contemplating his next move. "You better start running old man. She looks pissed." He added before firing the small rocket only to watch it get snatched out of the air and snapped between her fingers. "Holy shit.. She's as fast as the Cap."

Tony's heart began to accelerate as he took a step back aiming his weapon at the woman who he considered family. "You know we are your friends, right? Just knock this craziness off and we can get you fixed." Tony offered hoping to reason with the Romanoff version of Hulking out. Banner would be shocked to see this.

"Pochemu vy dazhe bespokoit'sya? YA mogu legko ispol'zovat' eto, chtoby potroshit' vas v zhivykh."

((/Why did you even bother? I can easily use this to gut you alive=Translation of Russian by Google Translate ))

The Russian assassin hissed out a sneer forming on her lips taking away from her normally beautiful features twisting it. Her accent was thick as if years of English vanished leaving her back to her native tongue. "Vy dolzhny rabotat' dlya vashey zhizni malen'koy devochki. Vy ne zhertva ya zainteresovan v. Yesli vy ne istinno tsenit' svoyu zhizn'."

((You should be running for your life little girl. You aren't the prey i'm interested in. Unless you don't truly value your life =Translation of Russian by Google Translate))

Natalia laughed loudly the sound enough to send chills down ones spine as she altered her direction. Her sights now set on Tony. The movement and behavior seemed so similar to Clint's Loki possession all those years ago. Her normally bright and shining emerald eyes were dull and looked almost like the lifeless eyes of a doll except she was a vicious killing doll. She rushed Tony using the first object within reach on the man. The maniacal laughter that escaped her lips chilling as the sound of it hitting metal before she used her strength to send a flying kick at him with enough force to send him into the wall in the opposite direction.

Steve was able to handle his wife. Or Tony at least hoped he could. 

The red haired woman once again shifted her focus from following Tony's path back to Steve. She removed the widow bites in favor of removing a set of batons from the pouches on her thighs. They began to glow the light blue shade looking strange in the darkened halls of the crumbling building. She was silent as she ran towards Steve striking at his arms and aiming for his legs waiting to make contact as she seemed more on autopilot.

There was something to be said about watching the love of your life become an unnatural killing machine.

"Natasha... I... This isn't right!"

Grabbing a hold of his shield, he pressed it against her sending her backwards, it had been so long since he had had to spar against Natasha and she had nearly bested him during their first meeting. If he couldn't break the programming, he was going to die. 

Natasha slammed both of the sticks down in a broad downward arc, both of them coming to a point to jab at Steve's neck. Steve hadn't been in peak shape not after the explosion and the constant beating with weapons as he did what he could he brought his shield to defend himself, and as soon as Natasha's sticks hit it, she brought them around and jabbed Steve in the side. Volts ripped through him and the CaptainI was sent down to his knees, he had to fight every single urge in his body to hold at the jab mark. He knew, the second he did that, she could take the kill shot. Lifting his left arm up, Steve thrust his hand forward, forcing Natasha to dodge out of the way but he was only met with a boot to the side of his face making him dizzy as he stumbled to find equal footing. He did his best to keep himself steady, Natasha planted the heel of her boot in the back of his head and forced him down onto the ground. He could feel his nose break and he could taste the iron of his own blood as he bit at his cheek. Grunting, he rolled over onto his back and looked up at Natasha. He dropped his shield from his hands and let out a groan of pain. Every breathe he took hurt his body and Captain America was ready to roll over and die. But looking up at Natasha, he couldn't let that happen. Coughing again, more blood fell from his lungs as he struggled to steady his gaze. 

"Hey Natasha... Looks like the end of the line huh? I just want you to know-" Steve coughed again and winced. His body going loose as his head fell backwards and looked up at the ceiling. "I love you.." Steve didn't say anything else. His head rolled back and he closed his eyes waiting for Natasha to bring him death.

What Steve couldn't see was the battle raging within her skull. The former Black Widow was fighting a battle within herself for control.

\---Inside her mind---  
Natasha was running. The sound of her bare feet hitting cold wet ground surrounding her as it echoed off the walls. She had ripped the IV from her arm and now the only contrast to the cold had been the warm slow trickle of blood dripping its way down her arm. She leaned against the cold wall trying to straighten her thoughts. This place. This place was familiar although everything she tried to remember about seemed fuzzy. Finally she managed to catch her breath and hear his voice. 'Natasha!' The name lingered in the air as she raced towards it only to be countered by maniacal laughter. The sound alone causing her to shudder as she felt the familiar chill of someone's eyes on you. She had been running for a long while before she whipped her head to look over her shoulder. The face that haunted her nightmares had found her. Kyle Bishop stood as a looming larger man than he had ever been in real life. The tell tell sign of fresh blood dribbled down from his eye where it seemed the fresh cut had been made. 'Natasha!!' The calling of her name causing him now to appear as the size of a regular man as she took a stance. "I'm not your slave anymore! I just want to go home. I just want to be with my family!" She yelled out angrily.

"You don't have a family. Don't you remember I killed them? I cut up your son and I fed your husband to hungry wolves outside of Siberia." Bishop mocked as he grew closer. 

"Don't lie to her Bishop! She's suffered enough!" Shouted a man emerging from the shadows as he rushed Bishop. The two struggling men had been swinging at each other madly the one who had appeared as a voice for her looked almost like James just younger with less lines on his face almost like the first time they thawed him out and yet she was unable to stop them as they continued fighting to the point they both fell over railing. 'Natasha!' It seemed the calls were bringing her up to the surface. One battle had been won and yet she now was able to sort out that it was just her mind creating illusions as she was finally able to see what was actually going on.

Steve! Steve Rogers was injured his nose broken as he fought off someone. "No!" Natasha yelled still trapped in her mind as she watched her hands move on their own accord. She was the person he was fighting off. Her heart broke within her chest as the tear filled her eyes.  
\------

The stone cold killing machine had been loosing the battle for control. Natasha's features began to soften little by little as she swung at Steve. It was when she hovered over him that he would be able to see the tears in her eyes as she stuck him. Her hits weakening little by little. 'No more! Please no more! Not Steve! Not him please!!' She screamed in her mind as her body froze in position over him almost ready to deliver the final blow. 

Then he spoke although it sounded more like him coughing out to her. "I love you.." Then as Steve coughed again and winced the visibility of his body going loose made her stomach twist. Then his head fell backwards the sound of it hitting the ground as he looked up causing the woman within to fight harder.  'No, I won't  do this! We have plans! I have plans! We were supposed to grow old not this!!' She yelled out in her head and then he spoke again. 

True Love. It had always been down to true love. The thing that children so blindly believed in. She blinked. Blinked again. The color once again returning to her eyes as she cried. "No More!! No More.."Her voice sounding like a plea as her hands released her weapons from her death grip falling and rolling away from her once they hit the ground as her body felt itself shutdown. 

Her body shuddered violently before she screamed in pain as her body fell forward landing on Steve. She wasn't dead at least not yet as her body began fighting against a hidden device that had entered her blood stream earlier. The first initial contact with Sharon Carter had caused her to inhale a neurotoxin that allowed for mind control. Natasha was now fighting another battle as she lay nearly lifeless on her husband her breathing now growing shallow.

Steve wanted to close his eyes and not see his wife bring his death to him. He didn't want the last thing in his life to be the sight of Natasha killing him but he had made a promise to her long ago. He would be with her until the end and he wasn't going to betray that promise to her. So, he kept his blue eyes focused on hers and watched as she crossed over to him and lifted her sticks high in the air. His breathing was slow and steady, as if he was ready to loose an arrow. He narrowed his eyes and waited before she called out in a surprised denial. Grunting, Steve tugged himself up to a sitting position and watched as the stun batons fell from her grasp and fell to the floor, rolling away from the both of them almost inconsequentially. A violent pulse ripped through her body and she fell forward, landing straight on him with a soft 'oof' from the super solider. Steve groaned and curled his arms around her. Holding her bruised, battered body against his, he lifted his head up and pressed his lips against her forehead, feeling how hot her skin was in his touch. She was burning up something fierce. He wasn't sure what it was but it didn't feel like it was a good thing. Holding her to him, he let his head fall back and the married Rogers passed out together.


	25. Final

The steady beep of a medical machine filled Steve's ears. He murmured and groaned before opening his eyes to see he was in a closed room somewhere. Looking around, he was attached to a heartbeat monitor and an IV drip. Groaning, he reached down to tug at the needle, ripping it from his vein as Sam cleared his throat.

"Oh calm down old man. You were only mostly dead."

"Sam? Natasha!" He sat up in the bed and moved to get out when Sam planted his hands on his chest and kept him in place so he couldn't get out of bed. "Sam! Let me go!"

"Steve, sit down! She's okay, she's resting in the other room. Carter sprayed or injected her with some sort of toxin, Stark had an antidote on file. She's been fixed up and is resting. The kids are fine too. Some minor smoke inhalation and some light bruises from the man-handling but they're fine too. You need to rest Steve."

It was difficult but Steve let his head hit the very plush pillow and moved his head from side to side, trying to work out just where he was. It looked like a Stark facility, the machinery was definitely up to date, even a little futuristic. 

"Sam. Where...”

"It's the new Avengers base on the West Coast. Tony had it set up as a new hidden base along with others all over the country in case of another attack."

Steve opened his mouth to speak but was immediately silenced when the door swung open and his son made his way into the room, Tony walking in right behind him as he rubbed his face. 

"Your son... your son is so like his mother." Tony said exasperated as he looked at James before sighing. "Red should be awake soon.. Dunno if you want to talk with her alone. Natalie wanted me to ask if it would be okay if we borrowed your terror. Pepper was talking about dinner. Buck wanted to see you.. it's all pretty dull for a kid." Tony offered simply as James smirked.

The way that his lips quirked up revealed that he had spotted a weakness he was going to exploit. Pepper adored him and he knew Tony was wary of him, for what reason he was still too naive to discover. "Dad.. can I go? Please?"

Steve could see the apprehension on Tony’s features and was about to say he could leave James here with him. The thought of him seeing or hearing about the things his mother was capable of wasn’t exactly something he wanted to have to explain either. “If you don’t mind..” he offered reluctantly as he sat up and dragged his hand through his hair.

With that James darted from the room to excitedly share the news with Natalie regarding dinner.  
————————

Natasha had woken up in the hospital room. Her eyes widened as she glanced around and saw no one but the machine that took her vital signs. She cried. She couldn't think of what else to do as she broke down every memory hitting her like a freight train. The thought of nearly killing her husband making her lay lifeless on the bed at least until Maria opened the door. 

"How are you feeling?" The other woman asked as she walked over. The handcuffs had been more of a safety precaution incase the toxin had reactivated some sort of old Red Room programming. "Your Son is doing well. He just went out with the Starks. Steve is in the other room." She offered softly. 

Natasha didn't have many friends. The fact the few she still had were willing to talk to her meant something needed to be explained. "He's alive. Thank god." She uttered softly as she turned her head the Crimson mess of Crimson curls framing her face as she looked the part of hot mess.

It took a bit of convincing but Maria had managed to get Natasha to get in the wheelchair she had brought along to take her to see Steve.

He must hate her. She watched him silently from her seat on the opposite side of the room. She had to have looked scared because Maria patted her shoulder before leaving. 

“Hi..” Steve’s voice managed to greet her.

The way he greeting made her sad as if something about it was almost as if he didn't trust her anymore.

"Hi." She forced out her voice had gone out and sounded raspy as she looked at him not moving an inch. "I.." She began as she forced her eyes to look away finding the ground fantastically interesting. "I almost killed you. Almost destroyed us." She added as she felt her eyes water once more. 

She gripped the wheels of the wheelchair moving herself away. "I understand if you want to take James and move on." She added softly wheeling herself further as she looked at him. The pain in her eyes evident as she didn't and couldn't forgive herself for allowing what had happened to transpire. "I have to leave.."

When she spoke, it broke Steve's heart all over again. She sounded so broken, his blue eyes focused on her face when her green eyes moved away. Natasha continued to speak and he looked down into his lap. She really was broken hearted. Sitting up on the bed, Steve dragged himself forward. He shook his head and moved over to where Natasha was and bent down at his knee.

"I made you a promise Natasha. 'Til death do we part right? Til the end of the line..” he offered gently.

Steve took her chin in his hands and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly but with every ounce of passion Steve had in his currently bruised and broken body. His lips left hers he offered her his best smile. “I know that both me and James love you too much for you to just walk away. Besides you just proved that you really can kick my ass..”

 

**** One year later****

"C'mon Steve! C'mon..." Tony murmured under his breath, watching as Steve worked feverishly with the wire cutters.

"Not helping Tony!"

"Steve just cut the damned wire!"

"It's not that one!"

"Steve! Cut it!"

The wire cutters snipped through the green cable and the Christmas tree lights fell in two different piles inside of the box. Sighing softly, Steve lifted the two pieces out of the cardboard box and looked at them before looking up at the billionaire who was looking down at Steve Rogers, Captain America, loving and devoted husband, Dad, and most-excellent eater of cookies. "That was so stupid Steve." Tony, almost bored, moved forward and tipped his empty plate of cookie crumbs into Steve's lap. Rogers frowned and scooped them up from his denim pants, the kids were engrossed with the cartoon of the Grinch while Natasha, Pepper, Thor and Jane were in the kitchen. Looking around, only Tony was in the room with him so he shovelled the crumbs into his mouth. Ignoring the 'blech' noise from Tony, Steve stood up and grabbed what was left of the Christmas lights and curled them around the large pine tree in the corner. He stood back proudly and nodded his head, Tony came over and observed it. "Looks good Capsicle." He then reached forward and hooked a small Iron Man figure on one of the free branches and made an approving sound. "But now it's perfect."

"I swear Rusty, how does your skull not explode?"

"It'd be a damned shame to ruin something this perfect." Tony said with an apologetic shrug.

"Okay Jarvis, turn the lights on please."

JARVIS 2.0 let out a slow appreciative whir and the lights on the tree came to life. The Christmas tree lights began their steady twinkle pattern, letting the two men know that they had done okay with setting up the tree. Steve grinned from ear to ear and nodded his head towards Tony. "Now that's perfect."

Things had been normal and yet something about spending time with her family felt right. She sighed softly as she rubbed her once again swollen belly and offered Pepper a chip from the bowl as she tried her best not to laugh as she went to examine the tree.

"Aww Tony you ruined it." She teased gesturing to the figure before she reached for a box on the table. 

"The little Ironman can't be alone you know he needs the rest of the avengers." She offered pulling the lid off revealing a little version of each of them. "I can't wait to see next years tree. Honey it's beautiful." She added as she made her way over to Steve. She nearly pounced into his arms but resisted the urge as she hugged him close. "I have cookies in the oven. Think you can handle the group? Bruce, Darcy, Maria and Bucky should be knocking soon. And don't you dare tease Clint he really wanted to dress up as S-A-N-T-A."


End file.
